Turning Point
by Saria-Alkiniria
Summary: Personnages: Yunan, Morgiana, Sinbad, Titus, Sphintus, Sharrkan Sinja, SphinTits, YamuSkarrkan
1. Le Magi et la Fanalis

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Morgiana avait rejoint le Continent Noir, cette terre aride au sable rougeoyant comme la braise, cette terre déserte de toutes formes de vies. Il lui avait fallu une semaine et demie pour enfin trouver une autre forme de vie que la sienne, ou du moins pas une forme de vie animale comme les tigres et les oiseaux qu'elle avait pu apercevoir jusqu'alors et qui avaient représenté sa seule ration de survie en ces terres dépeuplées. Elle s'y était préparée et avait emmené suffisamment de nourriture pour ne pas en manquer, Yunan l'ayant prévenu que les Fanalis ne seraient pas facile à trouver, mais elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ne rencontrer que du sable et des rochers pendant tout ce temps.  
Le premier contact avec un autre Fanalis n'avait pas été des plus aimables, ce-dernier l'ayant attaqué d'un coup alors qu'elle observait les habitations qu'elle venait de trouver. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à son agresseur pour réaliser qui, ou plutôt ce qu'elle était, se stoppant net pour la regarder de bas en haut, comme si la vue d'un semblable représentait un miracle. Elle comprit ensuite, après quelques temps passés en leur compagnie, que c'était effectivement le cas. Aucun Fanalis ne s'était jamais aventuré par-delà le grand canyon pour renouer avec leur terre natale, aucun visiteur n'était venu les voir et aucun ennemi ne les avait menacés. Ils savaient qu'il restait des Fanalis de l'autre côté du précipice mais en voir un, en chair et en os, et en particulier un enfant avait été une source de fêtes plusieurs jours durant. Les mois avaient ainsi passé sans encombre, rythmés par les histoires, les retrouvailles et les entraînements au combat. Entraînements qui étaient loin d'être faciles mais la jeune fille désirait plus que tout ressembler davantage à Masrur, cette figure fraternelle qu'elle avait trouvé à Sindria, et obtenir une force suffisante pour être le roc qui soutiendrait ses compagnons.

Désormais, cinq mois et demi plus tard, elle se trouvait de nouveau au bord de ce précipice sans fond, résolue à retourner de l'autre côté malgré les protestations de ses nouveaux compagnons. Hormis le temps passé avec Alibaba et Aladin, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie « chez elle » et maintenant, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle avait trouvé la signification du mot « famille ». Malgré tout son attachement aux Fanalis avec qui elle avait passé tant de temps et avec qui elle s'était entraînée elle savait que sa place n'était cependant pas ici. Ses deux amis, les deux personnes qui représentaient son univers, avaient besoin de la force nouvelle qu'elle avait acquise. Hakuryuu en aurait également besoin, là où il se trouvait il était seul pour accomplir son objectif même si celui-ci lui paraissait encore flou. Elle lui faisait confiance et le savait assez fort pour se débrouiller seul mais si ses bras, si ses chaînes inbrisables pouvaient le soutenir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle en serait heureuse.  
Elle regarda les bracelets accrochés à ses poignets et ferma les poings, c'était décidé. Elle reviendrait et deviendrait les ailes les plus solides qui soient pour protéger ceux qui croyaient en elle et qui l'avaient libérée. C'est avec un sourire sincère qu'elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la tribu des Fanalis avant de scruter de nouveau le précipice. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé, ils comprenaient sa motivations et savaient également qu'un autre Fanalis était quelque part de l'autre côté, libre et sous l'aile d'un puissant et bienveillant roi. Morgie leur avait assurée qu'elle parlerait d'eux à Masrur, elle était sûre qu'il serait heureux de savoir que son peuple vivait toujours en sécurité sur ces terres. Elle espérait seulement que cela dure toujours et que les enfants qu'elle avait appris à connaître ne rencontreraient jamais le sort qui lui avait été réservé.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et cria d'un hurlement inaudible, fait d'ultrasons qui se répercutèrent dans toute la vallée. Elle reprit doucement son souffle et attendit quelques instants avant d'entrevoir une silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité du canyon.  
Elle entendit clairement les subtils mouvements de l'air se déplaçant à mesure que la silhouette se rapprochait. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'elle se dévoile et se dégage du voile étouffant d'obscurité qui recouvrait la vallée.  
Il était bien là, grande figurine longiligne surmontée d'un large chapeau aux plumes virevoltantes au gré des caprices de l'air. Sa longue natte flottait à côté de lui alors qu'il orientait le bâton sur lequel il était assis plus près de Morgie. Sa rapide venue n'étonna pas cette dernière, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, il entendait pour ainsi dire tout ce qui se passait dans la vallée et des deux côtés du précipice. Elle était persuadée qu'un seul murmure aurait suffit mais elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque, elle avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qui touchait au domaine de la magie.

Elle entendit du mouvement derrière et se retourna pour voir les Fanalis s'incliner légèrement en direction du gardien. L'un d'entre eux releva la tête et afficha un sourire respectueux.

-Cela fait longtemps, Magi. Je pense parler au nom de nous tous pour vous faire part de notre reconnaissance pour avoir veillé sur cette vallée. Aucun intrus, hormis maintenant un véritable Fanalis, n'a atteint nos terres depuis ce qui s'est passé il y a douze ans.

Morgie écarquilla les yeux.  
_Magi ?!_

-Nos enfants aimeraient voir le monde de l'autre côté de la vallée parfois, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous devons vivre à l'écart, malgré nos explications. Ils se pensent assez forts pour combattre n'importe quelle menace.

Le visage du Magi qui avait jusque là affiché un léger sourire bienveillant s'attrista.

-Je vous le déconseille. Ils seraient assez forts, il n'y a pas à en douter, cette jeune fille en est le parfait exemple. Mais nous sommes à un tournant, un conflit comme ce monde n'en n'a pas connu depuis des siècles est sur le point d'éclater. En allant de l'autre côté, vous ne rencontrerez que la même cruauté à laquelle vous avez déjà été confrontés.

Il soupira de manière compatissante.

-Pour le moment du moins… (Il se tourna vers Morgie) Par ailleurs, je ne veux pas te ramener de l'autre côté.

-Eh ?

Elle paniqua et s'avança jusqu'au bord du précipice. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle avait quitté Sindria, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps.

-Non ! Je… Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que je rentre ! Il faut que je retourne auprès d'Alibaba et d'Aladin, ils m'attendent !

Il le regarda avec le même attristé qu'il revêtait jusqu'alors.

-Morgiana… Une guerre va éclater, c'est imminent. Je suis désolé de dire ça de cette manière mais des gens vont mourir et l'esclavage va de nouveau devenir l'activité qui régira l'économie de nombreux pays. Il n'y aura aucun endroit sur terre où une jeune Fanalis seule pourra être en sécurité. Personne ne sera en sécurité.

-C'est justement pour ça que je dois revenir ! répliqua t-elle en criant, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux malgré tout déterminés. Il faut que je revienne, il faut que je les protège, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et encore plus s'il y a un risque qu'ils se retrouvent en danger ! (Elle se retourna vers les Fanalis) Je suis désolée mais… Je dois vraiment partir.

Celui qui avait pris la parole lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Nous comprenons. Chacun à une voie qu'il doit suivre, tu as choisis la tienne, maintenant tu dois faire du mieux que tu peux pour ne pas t'en écarter.

Elle acquiesça vivement et se tourna vers Yunan qui était resté silencieux, visiblement contrarié, et soutint son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui parût de longues secondes avant qu'il ne soupire, battu.

-J'imagine que de toute façon si je refuse tu essaieras de traverser toute seule même si ça signifie que tu puisses en mourir ?

Elle acquiesça prestement, sans détourner le regard.

-Bien… Je t'amènerais de l'autre côté. Où est-ce que tu dois aller ?

Il se rapprocha du bord et perdit un peu d'altitude pour que Morgie puisse monter sur le bâton en amazone derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas peur du vide et le fait de voler ne l'impressionnait nullement, elle était les ailes d'Aladin et d'Alibaba après tout, mais elle pensa avec un sourire à la réaction qu'aurait eu Alibaba s'il avait été à sa place. Il n'était jamais très fier quand elle le soulevait dans les airs.

-A Sindria, je pense qu'ils reviendront là-bas également et je dois parler avec un Fanalis qui habite là-bas.

Il se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux.

-Sindria ? Le pays du petit Sinbad ? (Il sourit) Finalement, tu seras peut-être en sécurité là-bas. Ah, ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a réussi à conquérir un certain nombre des donjons que j'avais ouverts, il est vraiment intenable !  
Je peux peut-être te conduire directement là-bas, en survolant ça prendra beaucoup moins longtemps et…

Il se figea, une nuée de rukhs lumineux l'entourant soudain. L'air plus sérieux et le regard tourné de l'autre côté de la vallée il donna un léger coup sur le bâton qui gagna de l'altitude et commença à s'éloigner du Continent Noir. Morgie eu juste le temps de lever les bras dans leur direction pour leur dire au-revoir avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle quand ils furent trop loin pour voir les silhouettes des Fanalis.

Yunan ne lui répondit pas tout de suite si bien qu'elle réitéra sa question.

-Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Désolé, j'écoutais ce qu'ils me disaient.

-Ils ?

-Les rukhs, tu peux les voir n'est ce pas ?

-Pas aussi bien qu'Aladin mais je distingue des lumières parfois, oui. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Hum, pour faire simple, ils sont tout autour de nous, ce sont des entités vivantes qui ont leurs voix propre. Ils entourent les gens et les guident quand leur temps est venu… Et il se trouve que je peux communiquer avec eux, ils m'informent de tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, comme maintenant.

-Et que se…

-Ah ! Tu as parlé plusieurs fois d'un Aladin, serait-ce le même petit Magi qui explore ces terres depuis un moment ?

Elle marqua une pause, était-ce son idée ou n'avait-il aucune envie de lui dire ce qui se passait de l'autre côté ? Mais elle sourit au souvenir du petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, ça ne l'étonnait même plus que Yunan puisse connaître son existence alors qu'il vivait reclus au fond d'une vallée.

-Oui, c'est grâce à lui et Alibaba que je ne suis plus esclave, je leur serais à jamais reconnaissante… Dites ! On vous a appelé « Magi » tout à l'heure, est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Yunan regarda le ciel quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

-Aurais-je oublié ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

_Non et ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous ne dites pas. _

-Oui, je suis l'un des trois Magi de cette génération avec Sheherazade de Laem et Judal de Kou. Aladin… Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a déjà dit mais il n'y en a toujours eu que trois, jamais quatre. C'est une première dans l'histoire des Magi… Deux personnes de grands pouvoirs apparaissant lors de la même époque… C'est vraiment intéressant.

-Deux ?

- Et cet Aladin sera à Sindria? J'aimerais le rencontrer !

Elle acquiesça, elle ne sentait aucune animosité venir de ce Magi comme elle le sentait avec Judal, peut-être qu'Aladin pourrait avoir des réponses à ses questions grâce à lui ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il sera heureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un comme lui.

-Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir un autre Magi que lui ? Vu que vous avez l'air de connaître Sinbad, je pensais que vous auriez au moins croisé Judal, il n'est jamais très loin. Sheherazade n'est pas très causante de toute façon, elle est même assez effrayante en fait.

Elle se rembrunit, visiblement en colère.

-Si on l'a rencontré mais ils se sont combattus et l'ami d'Aladin en est mort.

-Ah… C'est ennuyeux. Il a dû être contrarié de voir un autre Magi tourner autour du roi qu'il voulait. Il est décidément toujours aussi imprévisible.

Il se figea une nouvelle fois le regard dans le vide.

-En parlant de Kou…

Il souleva son bâton bien plus haut dans les airs, permettant à Morgiana de voir l'immense étendue de terre qui se profilait devant elle. Mais ce qui retint son attention était une masse noire qui passait non loin, semblant se rapprocher d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

-Ca a commencé. Ils se dirigent vers Heliohapt. Ils ont décidé d'affaiblir les pays alliés à Sindria pour que, le moment venu, plus personne ne puisse leur venir en aide. Le fait que ce soit une île est un avantage mais aussi un énorme inconvénient. Si Kou marche sur Sindria et s'il ne reste plus aucun allié, ils seront acculés. Après Heliohapt ils s'attaqueront sûrement à l'Empire de Partevia, c'est la plus grande puissance de l'alliance. Heliohapt est un petit pays, coincés entre l'Empire de Laem et le Continent Noir, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Morgie scruta la terre, inquiète. Si une armée passait par là alors ses nouveaux amis de la tribu Toran ne seraient plus en sécurité. Elle leur avait promis de revenir, elle désirait en savoir plus sur eux, sur leur langue, sur leur histoire.

-Ils sont partis.

-Eh ?

-Ils se sont réfugiés ailleurs quand ils ont eu vent de la venue de l'armée. Les Toran sont une tribu itinérante, ils ne restent jamais au même endroit quand un danger survient. C'est ce qui leur a permis de survivre et de ne devenir la colonie d'un autre peuple, comme ce qui est arrivé pour les Kouga. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils vont bien.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle ne comprenait pas bien comment il pouvait le savoir mais elle lui faisait confiance, s'il disait qu'ils allaient bien c'est que c'était le cas. Par ailleurs, savoir la tribu loin des troupes de l'Empire la rassurait, rester à proximité aurait été trop dangereux pour un peuple aussi démuni. Elle se souvint soudain de ce que le Magi lui avait expliqué juste avant.

-Ils… Kou veut combattre Sindria ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Il lui sourit tristement.

-Les raisons d'une guerre ne sont jamais logiques ni légitimes. Encore moins quand une organisation étrangère au deux pays est à la tête d'un des belligérants. C'est guerre est superficielle, ce n'est qu'une mascarade orchestrée en vue de quelque chose de plus grand, semble t-il.

Il marqua une pause, le regard vide.

-Je me demande… Quel destin, quel évènement sortira des anomalies qui secouent le monde, je suis impatient de les voir. Mais les dégâts que cette guerre fera, en revanche, seront eux bien réels et il est fort probable, quand tout cela finira, que ceux qui font l'Histoire à présent ne seront plus là pour connaître le sort qui aura été réservé à ce monde.

Morgie lui secoua soudainement le bras.

-Il faut qu'on prévienne Sinbad ! Il faut qu'on…

-Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part dans quel côté que ce soit dans cette guerre, cette vallée a besoin d'être surveillée pour que ceux qui tirent maintenant les ficelles ne jettent pas leur dévolu sur ton peuple comme il y a douze ans.

-Hein ?

Il soupira.

-Il y a quelques années ton peuple était une puissance à part entière, faite de combattants exceptionnels avec une force semblable à celle de bêtes sauvages. A l'époque ceux qui sont maintenant à la tête de l'Empire… Ils se font appeler Al Sarmen, tu dois les connaître non ? Ils ont essayés de manipuler les Fanalis, d'en faire leurs alliés mais c'était peine perdue alors plutôt que de courir le risque d'avoir un tel peuple comme ennemi, ils se sont mis à tuer les adultes et enlever les enfants, les revendant aux marchands d'esclaves. Les Fanalis ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie et en cela Al Sarmen avait un avantage. En peu de temps, ils avaient décimé une partie de la population et asséché les terres de ses ressources naturelles. Ils désiraient continuer ainsi jusqu'à extinction totale de votre clan, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un génocide envers un peuple qui ne leur était même pas hostile, qui n'était en guerre ni alliés avec personne.  
C'est à partir de là que j'ai décidé d'isoler les Fanalis et de maintenir Al Sarmen à l'écart en restant ici. Au fur et à mesure la rumeur a été lancée comme quoi il ne restait plus âme qui vive sur ce continent et les assauts ont cessés. Ils n'ont jamais essayé de revenir depuis et ceux qui l'ont voulu… Et bien, sont toujours d'une manière ou autre coincés au fond de la vallée.

Elle mit quelques instants à accuser le coup de toutes ces informations. Elle avait entendu des bribes de cette histoire avec les Fanalis mais ils étaient restés très vagues et ignoraient l'identité de leurs bourreaux. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Mais pourtant, j'ai marché tout droit dans la vallée et je suis tombée sur vous, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas…

Il lui sourit.

-Tu m'as trouvé parce que je l'ai voulu. Si tu avais été des leurs tu serais toujours coincée en bas. A force de ne plus voir leurs compagnons revenir ils ont arrêtés d'envoyer des magiciens. Il faut croire qu'ils n'ont jamais été d'une nature très solidaire. C'est bien dommage, certains d'entre eux étaient distrayants.

Il orienta son bâton en direction du sol et les fit se poser en douceur, les rukhs blancs les entourant toujours.

-Ce qui signifie que nous pouvons nous rendre à Sindria sans crainte, ils n'ont pas l'air de se diriger par ici de toute manière. Après avoir vu ça je ne peux me permettre de te laisser y aller seule. Mais avant…

D'une main il agita vivement son bâton en direction du précipice, les rukhs voletant de plus en plus vite autour de lui. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un léger tremblement qui laissa entrevoir du mouvement à travers l'épaisse obscurité qui se profilait devant la jeune fille. Ecoutant mieux elle cru distinguer des bruits de branchages et de racines s'entremêlant au loin à mesure que les rukhs virevoltaient. Quelques minutes plus tard elle n'entendit plus rien et Yunan se stoppa.

-Juste une sécurité pour quiquonque voudrait escaler la paroi ou s'y rendre en volant.

-Ce sont… Des plantes ?

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Tout à fait, il est possible de les toucher ou de se tenir près d'elle mais elles se nourrissent de magoi et sont particulièrement gourmandes. N'importe quel magicien ou goi serait privé de la totalité de son magoi avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié de sa destination.  
Maintenant nous pouvons donc y aller. Si tu veux bien te permettre…

Il indiqua une nouvelle fois son bâton sur lequel elle s'assit pendant qu'il faisait de même. Donnant une petite impulsion au sol avec son pied ils s'envolèrent à nouveau plusieurs dizaine de mètre au-dessus du sol, prenant la direction opposée à celle de l'armée. Morgie ne pu s'empêcher de regarder en arrière pour scruter l'avancée des troupes ennemies et repéra un mouvement anormal au sein de leur groupe, comme s'ils évitaient quelque chose. Plissant les yeux, elle cru distinguer des racines courir sur le sol, au pied des chevaux qui commençaient à s'affoler. Elle détourna le regard de la scène qui se déroulait à plusieurs mètres sous elle, malgré les semaines qu'elle avait passé en compagnie d'Aladin elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être toujours abasourdie par les pouvoirs des possesseurs de Djinns et des Magi.  
Secouant la tête, elle ferma les yeux, éreintée par ces semaines d'entraînements intensifs et se laissa aller doucement au sommeil, sa tête reposant sur le dos du Magi et son corps sécurisé par la nuée de petites lumières blanches en forme d'oiseaux qui les accompagnaient tous les deux…


	2. Courage et Colère

Les deux heures qui suivirent passèrent sans encombre alors qu'ils survolèrent calmement mais rapidement la mer qui séparait le Continent Noir de l'archipel composant le royaume de Sindria. Après s'être réveillée, Morgiana resta silencieuse une grande partie du voyage, peu bavarde de nature et préférant observer le monde qui l'entourait tout en réfléchissant à ce que faisaient ses deux amis au même moment. La seule vision des vagues remuant la mer, rythmée par le mouvement des mammifères marins qui apparaissaient parfois à la surface de l'eau, la fit sourire. Il y a encore quelques temps elle n'aurait jamais osé ne serait-ce que penser à observer une chose aussi simple que celle-ci, jamais elle n'aurait pensé être aussi proche de ce qui était le symbole même de la liberté. Violente, imprévisible, étendue, profonde, tantôt calme et attirante, tantôt sans merci, la mer représentait l'élément qui symbolisait le plus ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé rêver d'atteindre.  
Et maintenant elle était là, si proche et si semblable à cette immense étendue d'eau, autorisée à choisir d'elle-même son chemin ainsi que son propre avenir.

-…ana ? Morgiana ?

Elle releva vivement la tête en entendant son nom, elle s'était visiblement perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Yunan fit piquer son bâton vers l'ensemble d'îles qui apparaissaient désormais au milieu de la mer, Morgie reconnaissant immédiatement les bâtisses qui composaient le pays de Sinbad. De tous les pays qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter Sindria était celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un paradis. Les villes, lumineuses et propres, étaient peuplées d'habitants qui semblaient heureux en permanence, fiers des généraux qui protégeaient leur royaume d'une fidélité sans faille envers leur roi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Morgie dû se pencher sur le côté pour voir que ce qui les bloquait n'était autre que la grande barrière magique qui entourait l'île.

-Le magicien de ce pays est vraiment talentueux, c'est dommage d'abîmer un tel travail. Il faudra que je m'en excuse auprès de lui.

Il agita le bras, ouvrant une brèche dans le puissant bouclier de Yamuraiha, et les fit traverser le trou qui s'était formé mais qui se referma aussitôt qu'ils furent passés. Survolant quelques instants le palais royal, il repéra du mouvement et se dirigea vers la petite foule qui se pressait désormais à l'extérieur dont une figure en particulier était reconnaissable.  
Morgie sauta à terre quand ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et alla saluer Sinbad, Ja'far et surtout Masrur qui allèrent immédiatement à sa rencontre. D'ordinaire peu loquace, elle surprit les le roi et son intendant quand elle se mit à parler avec excitation de ce qu'elle avait vu et fait sur la terre de leur peuple. Captivé par ses paroles, mais le montrant peu comme à son habitude, le Fanalis l'invita à s'asseoir à l'écart afin de l'écouter, laissant à son roi tout le loisir de converser avec le Magi qui venait juste de se poser, transformant le bâton sur lequel il était assis en liane venant s'enrouler doucement autour de son bras. Même si, en réalité, rester regarder l'air abasourdi de son roi était assez comique.

-Yunan ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ca doit bien faire plus de dix ans !

-Quelque chose comme ça oui, répondit le Magi en souriant. Cette demoiselle souhaitait quitter le Continent Noir et revenir ici le plus rapidement possible, je l'ai donc aidée.

-C'est rare… Que vous vous déplaciez.

Sinbad avait l'air suspicieux mais se reprit immédiatement, heureux que Morgiana soit revenue saine et sauve de son voyage, Masrur aurait été capable de le tenir pour responsable s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et de revoir un allié qui était aussi difficile à saisir qu'un nuage un jour de grand vent.

-Quoiqu'il en soit c'est une excellente surprise ! Vous êtes évidemment le bienvenu !

Sharrkan donna un coup de coude à Yamuraiha qui se trouvait près de lui, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

-Eh t'as vu comment il a viré ta barrière en moins de deux !

Il tourna la tête vers elle quand il ne reçu aucune réponse ni aucun coup. Elle se tenait bel et bien à côté de lui mais avait l'air d'avoir totalement oublié son existence, son regard fixé sur le magicien. Sharrkan lui passa la main devant les yeux et la secoua un peu trop violemment, vexé.

-Eh oh ! Tu pourrais me répondre au lieu de reluquer ce magicien comme ça !

Yamu se tourna vers lui, des étoiles semblant briller dans ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas réussi à l'énerver ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce n'était pas normal. Elle lui prit au contraire le bras, visiblement excitée.

-C'est un Magi ! Un _Magi _! Tu te rends compte ? Comme Aladdin ! En plus il est même plus vieux que ce Judal, il doit avoir des tas de connaissances que je n'ai pas !

Elle serra le poing, semblant avoir pris la plus importante décision du siècle.

-Il faut absolument que je m'entretienne avec lui !

Sharrkan secoua la tête, désespéré.

-Je croyais que tu te vantais d'être douée dans tes trucs magiques.

Yamu le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Réfléchis avant de parler.

-Quoi ?!

-Ce que je pourrais apprendre, je l'enseignerais ensuite à Aladdin ! Ce sera des choses que Magnoshuttat ne lui auront pas enseigné. Je resterais son professeur attitré, ajouta-elle fièrement.

Sharrkan sembla atterré. C'était juste pour avoir l'ascendant sur l'école où il était ? Pris dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas Yunan qui se tenait maintenant devant Yamuraiha avec un air gêné.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir eu à défaire votre barrière. J'espère que ce que j'ai fais ne vous indispose pas.

Le bretteur se retint d'exploser de rire en voyant la jeune femme devenir toute rouge alors qu'elle essayait de garder un sourire qui se voulait naturelle.

-Non… Non bien sûr.

-C'était même un très haut niveau de magie, je vous en félicite, arriver à maintenenir une telle surface avec une telle qualité est très impressionnant !

-Mer… Merci… Ce n'est pas grand-chose en fait.

Sharrkan allait rétorquer qu'au contraire elle s'en vantait en permanence mais Masrur choisis ce moment pour interrompre son plan, revenant rapidement auprès de Sinbad en compagnie de la jeune fille.

-Sin. Morgiana dit qu'ils ont vu une faction de Kou se diriger vers Heliohapt.

Sinbad fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à Sharrkan qui affichait à présent une expression inquiète.

-Est-ce vrai ? murmura t-il, reportant son attention sur le Magi qui acquiesça d'un air triste.

-Ils sont encore assez loin, à une semaine et demi de chevauchée continue je dirais, mais ils vont grand train. Cette jeune fille a tenu à vous prévenir.

Sinbad s'agenouilla face à Morgiana, lui prenant les mains avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Je t'en remercie. Maintenant je pense que tu voudrais te reposer. Masrur, accompagne-la dans une chambre, vous devez avoir des choses à vous raconter je pense ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et suivit Masrur à l'intérieur du palais. Il se retourna vers Yunan avec le même sourire.

-Tout comme nous, vous ne comptiez pas vous enfuir pendant que j'ai le dos tourné encore une fois ?

-… A vrai dire…

Sinbad se positionna soudainement derrière lui et le poussa à l'intérieur du palais.

-Allez, ce n'est pas juste pour raccompagner une jeune fille que vous avez fait tout ce chemin tout de même ?

-En effet, je ne suis pas comme toi Sinbad.

Le roi de Sindria fit mine de s'offusquer mais ria de bon cœur en le poussant davantage. Reprenant une expression soucieuse, il lança un regard à Ja'far qui se rapprocha suffisamment de lui pour qu'il puisse entendre les murmures de son roi.

-Envoies des espions là-bas, dis-leur de prévenir le Roi d'Heliohapt si c'est vraiment le cas… Et… Surveille Sharrkan, qu'il ne disparaisse pas sans prévenir.

Ja'far acquiesça et disparu rapidement, ne laissant plus que Yamuraiha et Sharrkan à l'extérieur. Arrivant à sa hauteur, Sinbad posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Nous allons faire le nécessaire. Pour le moment je te demande juste d'attendre, s'il te plaît.

Sharrkan baissa la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr…

Sinbad afficha alors un grand sourire, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

-Et si tu veux des informations va harceler Ja'far, il appréciera sûrement !

Sharrkan le regarda avec des grands yeux. Son roi avait-il perdu l'esprit ? S'il faisait ça il risquait bien de mourir avant d'avoir pu croiser le fer avec l'Empire ! Mais il était vrai qu'il serait rassuré et l'idée de Sinbad avait eu le mérite de le faire sourire. Son peuple était fort, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter dès maintenant après tout. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que ce serait le cas plus tard. Il adressa un sourire joyeux à son roi qui s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le Magi.

Yamuraiha sursauta quand Sharrkan se mit soudainement à courir.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Suivre Ja'far !

Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main en soupirant.

-Sinbad vous êtes un bon roi mais vous devriez surveiller vos paroles parfois…

_Une quinzaine d'années plus tôt, Empire de Partevia._

- Maman ! Papa !

- Reste dehors, reste loin de la maison !

- Non ! Je vous laisserais pas ! Pas question !

Le jeune garçon attrapa une des barres en ferraille qui jonchait le sol et se mit à frapper la porte qui se tenait devant lui. Les flammes avaient presque ravagés l'intégralité de la petite maison et les débris condamnaient l'accès à l'entrée et aux fenêtres. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien, tout était calciné, les brides de toit qui tenaient encore menaçant de s'effondrer à la moindre seconde. Il les entendait tousser de plus en plus fort et il redoubla d'effort pour défoncer la porte, se moquant des flammes qui commençaient à lui brûler la peau et aux fumées qui rendaient la respiration difficile. Si seulement, si seulement il était revenu plus tôt, si seulement il ne s'était pas éclipsé ce jour-là pour aller guetter l'arrivée des navires qui exploraient le monde, si seulement il n'avait pas parlé à l'un des marins… Il serait revenu à temps pour empêcher cette catastrophe d'arriver, il serait revenu à temps pour empêcher cet homme de réduire en cendres tout ce qui représentait son existence. Il ne s'était pas pressé quand il avait vu une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenir devant sa maison, persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un de leur client. Il avait traîné, des histoires des marins plein la tête, quand l'homme avait tendu le bras. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte avec horreur qu'un jet rougeoyant s'était échappé de la paume de sa main, frappant la maisonnée et l'enflammant presque immédiatement. Il avait alors couru, couru aussi vite que ses jeunes jambes lui permettaient pour avoir une chance d'aider ses parents qui étaient restés à l'intérieur.

-Va t'en ne reste pas là !

-Sûrement pas !

Il redoubla d'efforts et avait presque réussi à créer une brèche dans l'épaisse porte de bois quand il sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait posé un genou au sol alors que ses bras continuer de manier machinalement, inconsciemment, le bâton brûlant qu'il tenait. Il commençait à voir de plus en plus flou, ses yeux humidifiés par des larmes qui trahissaient sa vision.

-Je…ne…

Il sentit deux bras puissants le porter et l'attirer hors de la fumée, le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

-Arrêtes ça, tu veux mourir ?

-La ferme ! Il faut que je les aide ! Va les sauver, dépêches-toi au lieu de rien faire!

Les bras le posèrent au sol, le tenant toujours alors que l'enfant se débattait, ayant d'un seul coup regagné toutes ses forces, en le forçant à le regarder.

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire, tu ne le vois pas ?

Une voix faible et féminine s'éleva de la maison qui tombait maintenant en ruine.

-Drakon ? Je t'en prie occupes-toi de Sinbad, prends soin de lui. Je suis désolée de te demander ça comme ça…

Sinbad se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme, courant vers la plus proche fenêtre, mais ne puis se rapprocher autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, les fumées étaient devenues bien trop compactes pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoique ce soit.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

Ses larmes se mélangeaient à ses cris, sa voix tremblant frénétiquement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour ses parents de sortir indemnes. Son père pris alors la parole.

-Sinbad… Sois un bon garçon, ne tourmente pas Drakon. Il faut que tu vives, tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien. Suis ton propre chemin, ne regarde pas derrière.

Il entendit sa mère tousser pendant plus secondes.

-Mon petit…

Elle toussa de plus belle.

-Vis.

Les flammes grandirent d'un coup, avalant ce qui restait de la maison, forçant le jeune garçon à reculer alors que Drakon l'attrapait.

-Nous t'aimons.

Sinbad ferma les yeux, secouant la tête et criant de toutes ses forces. Il ne sentit même pas ses forces le quitter ni sa conscience l'abandonner quand, dans un dernier effort, il murmura, presque inaudible aux oreilles de Drakon, un ultime « moi aussi ».

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis l'incident, ou plutôt l'assassinat, Sinbad en était certain, et il n'avait fait qu'errer dans les rues de sa ville natale tantôt perdu dans ses pensées, tantôt recherchant l'homme qu'il avait cru apercevoir. Son ami lui avait recommandé de ne pas sortir mais il s'en fichait, préférant rester seul et marcher, faire quelque chose, plutôt que se morfondre en perdant l'espoir de retrouver un jour le meurtrier.  
C'est alors que, profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs à mesure qu'il passait devant des endroits où il était venu avec ses parents, quelqu'un le bouscula violemment, le faisant tomber à l'entrée d'une ruelle.

-Eh ça va pas !

Qu'il soit fautif ou non, il n'en n'avait que faire et c'est avec agacement qu'il se releva, époussetant ses vêtements. Il n'eût cependant pas eu le temps de relever la tête que l'autre personne le souleva par le col et le balança plus loin dans la ruelle dépourvue de passants. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans sa tête mais il ne s'en souciait guère, ses réflexes l'ayant déjà fait sortir le petit couteau, cadeau de son père, qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui. Quand la poussière se dissipa il distingua nettement la personne qui se tenait devant lui.  
C'était un homme d'âge mur vêtus de toges noires et blanches et coiffé d'un kieffeh qui lui cachait en partie le regard. Sinbad ne paniqua pas, se relevant vivement et pointant sa dague en direction de son agresseur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?! Ca ne va…

Un rayon de lumière passa tout près de son oreille, coupant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage.

_De la magie ? _pensa t-il avec étonnement.

Partevia ne comptait pratiquement aucun magicien et les seuls personnes capables de tels prodiges étaient les quelques voyageurs qu'il avait parfois aperçu au port. Bien sûr on lui avait raconté des tas d'histoire, sur les siècles passés, Salomon, les djinns, les Magi mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à l'un d'entre eux.

-Tu as le choix entre deux options : nous rejoindre ou mourir ici comme un vulgaire esclave.

-Vous rejoindre ? Vous qui ?

-Tu es promis à un grand avenir et grandement apprécié des rukhs, tu pourrais obtenir un grand pouvoir et changer ce monde avec nous.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_C'est une secte ou quoi ? _

-Désolé, je préfère vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser passer, j'ai à faire.

Il marcha droit devant lui, confiant, jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui attrape de nouveau le cou et le projette à terre.

-Des choses à faire ?…. Comme retrouver le coupable de l'incendie de l'autre jour ?

Sinbad recula d'un bond, la pointe de sa lame en direction de son interlocuteur.

-Comment vous savez ça ? Répondez ! Si vous avez quelque chose à voir…

-Je peux te le fournir… Le pouvoir de te venger, le pouvoir de retrouver ceux qui t'ont pris ce que tu avais de plus cher. Tu as les capacités pour l'avoir.

Sinbad hésita un instant. Cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus louche, sa raison lui criait de ne pas l'écouter, mais une partie de son cœur désirait ardemment retrouver l'assassin et venger sa famille. Il n'avait que cette idée en tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé mais il se savait également trop faible pour avoir une chance de réellement faire quelque chose. Et voilà qu'on lui proposait de l'aider, qu'on lui proposait de devenir plus fort… Il secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme et le regarda d'un air mauvais, guettant sa réaction.

-C'est quelque chose dont je m'occuperais moi-même. Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

L'homme soupira et leva une main.

-Je savais que c'était vain… Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un jet de lumière, plus perçant et plus fort que le précédent jailli de sa main pour se diriger vers le garçon qui se figea d'un coup. Cette lumière, il l'avait déjà vue, il la reconnaissait. Elle était identique. Il réalisa en une fraction de seconde et se jeta à terre au dernier moment, sachant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Cependant il ne ressentit aucune douleur, l'attaque ayant dévié de sa trajectoire quand son agresseur s'était mis à crier. Sinbad plissa des yeux pour mieux voir et cru distinguer, à travers le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait une silhouette descendre du ciel et s'arrêter derrière l'homme qui gigotait frénétiquement. Reportant son attention sur lui, il vit avec stupeur des branches épineuses, semblables à des ronces, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes et grimper en direction de son torse et de ses bras, des tâches rouges apparaissant ça et là à mesure que les épines rentraient dans les vêtements.

-Qu'est ce que… Enlevez-moi ça !

La silhouette qui s'était tenue jusque là derrière l'homme arriva à sa hauteur et regarda l'autre se débattre comme un diable.

-Ah… Je suis désolé. Il semblerait qu'un de mes sorts se soit malencontreusement échappé.

Il avait l'air gêné et souriait, visiblement sincèrement désolé de ce qui se passait sans pour autant faire quoique ce soit pour que ça change.

Sinbad le regarda alors qu'il se relevait, ce qui attira l'attention du nouveau venu qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Yunan ! Et toi tu es Sinbad n'est ce pas ?

-Enlevez-moi ces trucs tout de suite !

Le dénommé Yunan ne prêta absolument pas attention aux cris de l'autre homme mais s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur du jeune garçon.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi ? Un simple voyageur qui passait par là.

-Fichez le camp d'ici imbécile et libérez-moi !

Yunan soupira, exaspéré.

-Qui est l'imbécile ? Moi ou vous qui n'avez pas remarqué qu'elles resserreront à mesure où vous vous débattrez ?

L'ombre de son chapeau cacha alors son regard alors qu'il baissait la tête et se relevait.

-Par ailleurs, n'étiez-vous pas en train de molester ce jeune garçon?

-Ca ne vous ne concerne pas !

Il afficha un sourire sans chaleur.

-Je regrette mais il se trouve que si, justement.

D'un mouvement de son bâton il resserra encore plus les ronces autour de l'homme, le faisant gémir de douleur, et se rapprocha de lui, lui parlant assez fort pour que Sinbad l'entende.

-Après avoir incendié une maison vous avez la lâcheté d'essayer d'enrôler un enfant dans votre groupe d'apprentis sorciers avant de décidé de le tuer ? Quel manque flagrant d'éducation.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de prendre le parti d'un roi ou d'un pays ça ne me touche pas du tout.

Yunan sembla embarrassé, un peu trop pour que ce soit sincère.

-Ah, mince, on m'a reconnu, que vais-je faire ?

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et dégagez !

Il se tourna vers Sinbad qui était maintenant debout, les yeux humides et empreints de colère, le couteau à la main.

-Je le savais… C'était la même attaque, c'était… C'était vous !

Il cria sa dernière phrase alors qu'il se rua en direction de son adversaire, rendu immobile par les plantes. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde, que d'un mouvement, pour que la lame de son couteau transperce le corps de l'homme et que du sang brûlant s'en échappe. Il recula, essayant de sécher ses larmes de colère d'un revers de manche alors que l'homme s'effondrait à terre, les ronces l'ayant lâché.

Yunan affichait une expression attristée et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sinbad qui était à présent à genoux sur le sol, tremblotant. Fermant les yeux il sentit les rukhs affluer et chasser les lumières noires qui avaient entouré le jeune garçon et les remplacer à l'intérieur de lui.

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait… Je voulais le retrouver, je voulais…

Yunan soupira, jetant un coup d'œil à la poupée qui avait désormais remplacé le corps de l'homme.

-Ca ne s'arrêtera pas là. Pas maintenant que tu as tué l'un des leurs.

Il se saisit de la poupée et l'embrasa d'un seul coup.

-Ils se font appeler Al Sarmen, ça ne fait longtemps que je perçois leurs activités mais ils ont commencé à bouger quand les rukhs se sont affolés à ta naissance. J'imagine qu'ils pensent que tu pourrais leur être utile… Ou une menace à venir qui serait mauvaise pour ce qu'ils préparent, quoi que ce fût.

Sinbad le regarda, paniqué.

-Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils cherchaient ce jour-là ? Hein ?

Yunan ne répondit pas et le garçon commença à rire nerveusement.

-C'est ma faute ? C'est moi qu'ils voulaient ? Mes parents sont morts à cause de moi, si j'avais été là…

-C'est vrai, c'est de ta faute. Mais en partie seulement. Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils auraient voulu les tuer après toi, pour être sûr qu'un autre enfant comme toi ne puisse pas le jour.

Sinbad s'était un peu calmé mais c'était un regard vide de toute chaleur, de tout espoir, qu'il arborait maintenant.

-Comme… moi ?

-Les rukhs résonnent très fortement en toi, c'est extrêmement rare pour un non-magicien. C'est même ce qu'on peut appeler… Un miracle.

Il marque une pause, s'accroupissant une nouvelle fois à sa hauteur.

-Cela signifie que tu es promis à un grand destin. Que tu deviendras quelqu'un d'important et c'est de ce quelqu'un qu'Al Sarmen a peur.

-Mais je n'ai jamais aspiré à devenir quelqu'un d'important. Je ne suis personne ! Si ce que vous dites est vrai, si d'autres personnes meurent par ma faute alors je préfère…

-Désobéir à la dernière volonté de tes parents ?

Sinbad fixa le sol, tant de choses, tant de sentiments contraires se bousculaient maintenant dans sa tête. Secouant la tête, il serra le poing.

-Ils… Ils m'ont demandé de vivre.

-Et quel genre de vie souhaitais-tu mener avant ça ?

Sinbad le regarda, une faible lueur recommençant à briller dans ses yeux.

-Celle d'un aventurier. Je voulais tout explorer, tout découvrir, sonder chaque parcelle des océans, découvrir des trésors…

Yunan sourit et se releva.

-Alors fais-le ! Un aventurier ne reste jamais au même endroit, non ? Sans attaches, sans foyer définitif ils auront du mal à te retrouver. Et tu deviendras peut-être même suffisamment fort pour…

-Leur faire regretter ce qu'ils ont fait.

-J'allais dire pour te défendre mais c'est possible aussi. … Grandis, parcours ces mers !  
Deviens l'homme qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu sois !

Sinbad hésita.

-Tes parents, ils l'auraient voulu non ?

Le jeune garçon serra une nouvelle fois les poings en baissant la tête quelques instants. C'est avec un regard résolu, un sourire sincère malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore, qu'il acquiesça en se redressant totalement.

-Oui, je vais suivre la voie qu'ils m'ont léguée, je vais vivre ! Vivre ma propre vie et suivre mon propre chemin. C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire en leur mémoire… Et je montrerais à cette organisation quelle erreur ils ont fait !

Il couru en dehors de la ruelle, s'arrêtant à sa sortie pour baigner dans les rayons du soleil qui avaient désormais chassé le temps grisâtre qu'il faisait jusqu'à présent. Un soleil qui reflétait la détermination toute nouvelle d'un jeune garçon qui portait son destin dans le creux de sa main.  
Il se retourna vivement vers Yunan, ayant pris sa décision.

-Emmenez-moi avec vous !

-Hein ?

Yunan le regarda, à présent totalement abasourdi. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je le sais. Pas en étant habillé d'une manière aussi étrange.

-Je te remercie…

-J'ai vu ce que vous êtes capables de faire avec la magie, vous devez avoir vécu des tas d'aventures non ? Racontez-moi ! Conduisez-moi !

Pendant l'espace d'un instant le Magi regretta de l'avoir encouragé dans ce sens. Il secoua la tête.

-C'est impossible, je le crains. Et je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais tracer ta route tout seul.

-Bien sûr ! Mais… Je n'ai jamais quitté Partevia… Tout ce que je sais vient de voyageurs et je ne sais même pas si la moitié est vraie et je n'ai pas non plus suffisamment d'argents pour financer un voyage...

Il se détourna, s'adossant contre le mur de pierre, abattu.

-Pour le moment… Je ne suis qu'un enfant.

Yunan resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant en partie une nouvelle fois son regard.

-Sinbad… Souhaites-tu devenir roi ?

Le garçon se retourna, étonné.

-Moi ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste connaître l'aventure, explorer des endroits mystérieux, devenir plus fort… ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne serais pas qu'un capable d'une responsabilité aussi grande, de toute façon.

-Je vois.

Il s'accroupi à hauteur de Sinbad.

-Des endroits mystérieux ? Même s'ils sont dangereux ?

-Bien sûr !

-Même si des tas de personnes plus fortes que toi échouent ?

-Ca me motivera encore plus !

-C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

-Plus que tout autre chose !

Yunan se mit à sourire joyeusement.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître une boule lumineuse formée par les rukhs devant Sinbad. Les êtres lumineux s'affolèrent et voletèrent en tout sens jusqu'à ce qu'une image apparaisse au centre de la sphère. Celle d'une haute tour située sur un îlot que Sinbad n'avait encore jamais vu. Pourtant les environs lui disaient bien quelque chose.

-Dans quelques temps, ce bâtiment apparaîtra en lisière de Partevia. Cette tour est la première d'une série d'évènements qui bouleverseront cette décennie et les suivantes.

Sinbad se rapprocha de la sphère lumineuse, captivé par ce qui se trouvait en son centre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu sais ce qu'est un djinn ? Ou peut-être que cela s'appelle « génie » dans votre région ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

-J'en ai entendu parler, de ça, du vieux roi Salomon, des Magi… Mais jamais rien de précis.

-Cette tour est ce qu'on appelle un donjon. Au sein de chaque donjon se trouve un djinn ainsi qu'un amoncellement assez conséquent de trésors en tout genre. La personne qui traversera ce donjon et qui arrivera au djinn qui le garde sera verra l'attribuer s'il s'en trouve suffisamment digne. S'il… S'il a fait preuve d'assez de courage et de force pour lui plaire. Les trésors seront du même coup également à lui, ainsi que la renommée et la gloire.

-Ce ressemble à un jeu. C'est dangereux non ?

-Ce ne serait pas un jeu si ce n'était pas drôle, n'est ce pas ?

Sinbad se releva d'un bond.

-C'est décidé ! Je veux être le premier à l'explorer ! Quand apparaîtra t-il ?

-Tu le sauras assez tôt. En attendant, entraînes-toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es qu'un enfant.

Sinbad se vexa, croisant les bras.

-Je vous montrerais ! Je vous montrerais à tous que je peux y arriver !

-SINBAD !

Le susnommé sursauta avant de soupirer bruyamment. Visiblement Drakon avait remarqué son absence et se rapprochait maintenant à grands-pas.

-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te mette en garde, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir quand tu t'absentais aussi longtemps ! Mon père va me faire la peau si je te perds !

-Je lui montrerais à lui ce que je vaux aussi… Eh… Yunan c'est ça ? Je vais…

Son interlocuteur n'était plus là quand il se retourna et il le chercha du regarda quand il repéra du mouvement au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je dois partir maintenant, on se reverra sûrement.

-Quand j'aurais vaincu ce donjon !

-Ah, au fait, il s'appelle par le nom du Djinn qui le protège. Celui-ci sera Baal, le génie de la colère et de l'héroïsme, je pense qu'il te conviendra.

Il s'éleva plus haut dans le ciel alors que l'ami de Sinbad se rapprochait.

_On se reverra… Enfant aimé des rukhs._

-Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit qui vous étiez et comment vous me connaissiez !

Yunan se pencha pour mieux voir la réaction de Sinbad avant de disparaître totalement dans le ciel.

-Un Magi !

-Un Ma… _Magi_ ?!

_Présent, palais de Sinbad, Sindria_

-Vous saviez que tout cela allait arriver, que je réussirais à conquérir votre, … vos donjons ? Ou est-ce que c'était seulement pour passer le temps ?

-Un peu des deux ?

Sinbad ria doucement avant de se relever d'un bond, se campant devant Yunan, les poings serrés et le regard déterminé et confiant.

-Yunan, je vous le redemande : rejoignez Sindria !

-Non.

Sinbad afficha une moue boudeuse, son effet venait de tomber complètement à l'eau.

-Avant tu me demandais ça d'une manière un peu plus subtile.

Le roi se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à proximité et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait désespéré.

-Ca n'a jamais marché, alors j'essaye autre chose.

-Comme tu l'essayes avec le nouveau petit Magi ?

Sinbad le fixa avec sérieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Comment vous… ? Non, en fait je ne veux pas le savoir.

-J'ai entendu dire par la demoiselle Fanalis que j'accompagne qu'il allait revenir ici, j'en ai conclus que vous deviez le connaître.

Sinbad laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Si ça vous intéresse tellement, oui j'ai voulu lui demander. Il a refusé. Vous êtes tous les mêmes.

-Alors que toi tu te permets de refuser un Magi qui te suis partout depuis plus de dix ans.

Il leva les mains en signe de défense.

-Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas comparable. Et ce même Magi veut ma mort maintenant alors… En plus, il y a un temps vous vouliez repousser quiquonque voulant se rapprocher de moi, que ce soit Al Sarmen ou Sheherazade. Pourquoi vous vous en fichez maintenant ?

Le Magi lui adressa la même expression de patience que celle qu'il aurait eue face à enfant.

-Tu n'as besoin d'aide, tu as tracé ton chemin et est devenu roi. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de moi à tes côtés, tu as ce qu'il faut.

-J'ai besoin d'aide contre Al Sarmen.

-Dans l'immédiat c'est plutôt contre l'Empire de Kou. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre part dans un conflit territorial, tout ceci ne me concerne pas.

-La mission d'un Magi est d'accompagner celui qu'il aura choisi comme roi, vous ne l'ignorez pas ?

Yunan soupira et regarda tristement le sol.

-Je le sais Sinbad… Et je t'ai choisi autrefois. Je suis satisfait de ce que tu es devenu, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Pas quand j'ai compris qu'être un Magi aidait au contraire les desseins d'Al Sarmen.

-Comment cela?

- Le devoir d'un Magi est de nommer le Roi parmi tous les Rois. C'est ce qui s'est produit au temps de Salomon et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a une eu une hécatombe. Le monde, alors unifié et réuni au même endroit, a été sacrifié pour je ne sais pas vraiment bien quelle raison encore. Les ténèbres ont pris le dessus, ceux qui étaient autrefois des magiciens sont devenus des êtres surnaturels, transformés par les Magi de l'époque pour garder une trace de cette période sur cette terre…

Il y a une quinzaine d'années, quand Al Sarmen a essayé de t'enrôler… C'était pour faire de toi le nouveau Grand Roi, grâce à qui ils pourraient unir les peuples sous un joug de décadence pour recommencer ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque de Salomon. Ils te voulaient parce qu'ils avaient senti les rukhs s'affoler autour de toi. Ils savaient que s'ils ne pouvaient pas t'utiliser, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas se permettre te t'avoir contre eux.

Yunan fit une pause.

-Quelques années plus tard un autre enfant aimé des rukhs est né. Mais cette fois ils ont été les plus rapide et ont enlevé le nourrisson, tuant ses parents. Ses rukhs sont rapidement devenus noirs au contact des avides magiciens qui composaient Al Sarmen. Ils ont élevés cet enfant pour avoir un allié de taille dans leur rang, quelqu'un qui pourrait désigner un Roi qui leur conviendrait.

Les épaules de Sinbad s'affaissèrent.

-Cet enfant, c'était Judal.

Sinbad laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

-Si j'avais écouté son désir de me rejoindre la première fois, si je l'avais accepté, tout serait peut-être différent. Ma haine contre Al Sarmen était encore bien trop forte et je ne pouvais me rendre compte qu'il désirait réellement les quitter. Pour moi ce n'était qu'une de leurs ruses. J'ai attendu et refusé… Et maintenant il souhaite détruire Sindria et me voir mourir ainsi qu'Aladdin. Mon pays paye aujourd'hui mes erreurs que j'ai faites, ou plutôt que je n'ai pas faites, avec lui.

Il posa son front dans la paume de sa main en soupirant.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, si c'était Aladdin que vous étiez venu voir il n'est pas là mais à l'école de Magnoshuttat pour perfectionner ses connaissances en magie. C'est étrange mais même si c'est un Magi il ne connaissant pas grand-chose à tout ça, je me demande d'où il vient.

-Magnoshuttat hein…

Il sentit le subtil mouvement des rukhs autour de lui quand il pensa à l'école de magiciens, un mouvement qui s'avérait plus pressé et perturbé qu'il l'aurait dû l'être. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Yunan l'ignora et fit jouer les rukhs au-dessus de sa main droite, les faisant tournoyer davantage près de sa tête pour mieux entendre leur voix, le regard fixé sur un point invisible. Il reporta son attention sur Sinbad quelques secondes plus tard, attristé.

-Il semblerait que cet endroit ne sera pas épargné par les tensions qui vont commence à prendre le pas sur ce monde. L'Empire de Laem a commencé à bouger à son tour.

Sinbad se redressa, abasourdi.

-Qu'est ce que Laem à avoir avec une école… Avec une monarchie révolue ? Sheherazade ne répond jamais aux propositions d'alliances que je lui envoie, je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'activeraient aussi vite.

Yunan hocha la tête en le prenant légèrement en pitié.

-Parce que tu continues à essayer ?

Il se releva et se fit mouvoir la liane qui entourait son bras, la transformant en bâton courbe lui-même entouré d'un fin lierre.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été la voir… Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour du côté de Laem avant de retourner auprès des Fanalis. Ce fut un plaisir.

-Attendez !

Sinbad marqua une pause.

-Vous ne comptez pas revenir pour me prévenir de la situation entre Laem et Magnoshuttat, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Tu as déjà assez à faire avec tes propres alliés pour te préoccuper de ceux qui pourraient le devenir, non ?

Sinbad soupira avec un sourire quand son interlocuteur lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Tu salueras la petite Fanalis, je ne pense pas que nos routes se recroiseront.

-En restant au fond d'une vallée et en ne vous occupant pas de ce qui se passe ça ne risque pas.

-Eh… C'est pas très sympathique.

-Je le ferais.

Yunan lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'envoler une nouvelle fois, affaiblissant pendant quelques instants le bouclier de Yamuhaira alors qu'il le traversait.

Sinbad s'adossa contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen pour qu'il accepte de l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Encore moins quand il avait maintenant porté son intérêt sur la même personne que lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait encore du temps avant que les troupes impériales n'atteignent Heliohapt mais il fallait qu'il agisse avec rapidité s'il voulait les prendre à revers avant qu'ils n'atteignent le pays de Sharrkan.

-Ja'far.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son conseiller, les moins jointes devant lui et dissimulées par ses manches.

-Les espions que j'ai pu envoyer m'ont tous confirmé ce qu'ils nous ont dit. Environ deux cents hommes se dirigent vers Heliohapt. C'est peu… Ils ont l'air de sous-estimer ce pays et croire que c'est une civilisation trop reculée pour représenter un danger.

Ja'far afficha un air plus froid.

-Sin, ceux qui se trouvent à la tête du bataillon ne sont pas habillés comme des guerriers de Kou. Ils ont des longues toges noires et des ronces tenant leurs couvre-chefs.

Sinbad laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

-Tiens donc… Il faut qu'on aille les saluer dans ce cas. Rassemble les généraux, on doit s'occuper de cette variable avant qu'elle ne devienne un problème.

Ja'far acquiesça et quitta rapidement les quartiers de son roi. Quand celui-ci affichait une expression aussi soucieuse et inquiète il n'y avait guère de temps pour la discussion et c'est avec efficacité qu'il allait organiser la réunion qui allait décider de la manière dont Sindria allait finalement prendre part à cette déraisonnable et inutile nouvelle guerre.


	3. Devoir et Humanité

_Empire de Laem, quartiers de Sheherazade_

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Sheherazade réagit immédiatement, agitant vivement son bâton afin de lancer un rayon lumineux en direction de la voix. Rayon qui brûla au passage une plante qui se trouvait à proximité.

-Eh c'était dangereux.

Elle plissa les yeux et reconnu ensuite la voix, soupirant d'exaspération en voyant l'autre Magi assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Cette manie de dissimuler vos rukhs est agaçante, surtout avec tel nombre qui volètent autour de vous en permanence.

-Avouez que si vous m'aviez perçu vous auriez envoyé une armée pour m'empêcher de rentrer, sans vous préoccuper de savoir si c'était moi, le Magi de Kou ou encore quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le toisa froidement.

-Que ce soit vous ou lui je ne veux voir aucun de vous dans mon Empire, est-ce clair ?

Yunan fit la moue. Sheherazade n'était jamais d'une nature très coopérative mais visiblement c'était un de ses mauvais jours.

-En outre, puis-je savoir ce qu'un vagabond comme vous fait ici ?

Il était bien tenté de lui répondre qu'il vagabondait mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait qu'agacer davantage son interlocutrice ce qui était, avec elle, peu souhaitable. Il la regarda dans les yeux, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu.

-Je répète ma question : Vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous déclarez une guerre à un pays de magicien, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Ils ne cherchent pas à conquérir quoique ce soit, cette poignée de magiciens essayent de vivre reclus, au contraire, en quoi cela vous ennuie t-il ?

Elle frappa d'un coup de bâton sur le sol.

-Mes motivations et mes raisons ne vous regardent aucunement.

Il joua nonchalamment avec sa natte.

-Ou alors ils détiennent quelque chose que vous convoitez. Qu'est ce qu'un empire aussi grand que Laem peut bien vouloir ?

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

-Ou serait-ce quelqu'un ?

Le visage de la magi se tendit davantage et elle se détourna alors qu'il se plaçait devant elle, se baissant pour voir son visage.

-On dirait que j'ai vu juste. Est-ce un de vos petits clones ?

Elle se raidit.

-Taisez-vous.

-Je vous avais déjà mis en garde, utiliser la magie de la vie à toujours un prix, vous le savez mieux que quiquonque. Vous l'utilisez parfaitement, tellement parfaitement que vos clones deviennent plus humains les uns après les autres.

-Taisez-vous.

-Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que l'un d'entre eux réclame une vie qui lui est propre.

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

Elle avait désormais du mal à garder le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle affichait jusqu'alors.

-Que ça vous plaise ou non vous avez créé un être humain cette fois-ci et maintenant vous déclarez une guerre à un pays qui vit principalement par son école parce qu'ils vous ont volé votre jouet ?

Elle serra son bâton si fortement que les jointures de sa main blanchirent.

-Titus est un habitant de Laem, il doit revenir.

-Est-ce une raison suffisante pour déclarer une guerre ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Et est-ce qu'il a son mot à dire ?

Sheherazade le fusilla du regard mais, à travers la colère qu'exprimaient ses yeux, il vit également quelques légères larmes naître en leurs coins.

-Il sera mieux ici. Pour…

Les gouttes d'eau roulèrent sur ses joues et elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

-Ma magie n'est pas aussi parfaite que vous le dites Yunan. Même un magi ne peut utiliser la magie de la vie comme bon lui semble. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Cela je l'ai appris il y a fort longtemps. Voyez-vous, je peux créer des êtres qui me ressemblent en tout point, des êtres avec une conscience propre et… Des êtres humains, comme l'avez dit. Mais je ne peux leur assurer une existence d'humain normal. Je ne peux leur permettre de vivre qu'une quinzaine d'année. C'est le prix à payer pour donner la vie.

Elle s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, abattue.

-C'est le prix à payer pour avoir le sentiment d'avoir un enfant ?

Elle releva vivement la tête, sa main tremblante alors qu'elle essaye de recouvrer un visage impassible, sans grand succès. Elle fixa Yunan des yeux quand il alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

-Dans toute l'Histoire on n'a jamais entendu parler de descendance pour les magi existants. Nous apparaissons et disparaissons selon les caprices du destin, sans laisser de trace biologique. Jamais cela ne s'est produit. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux, acquiesçant doucement de la tête.

-Comptiez-vous changer cela ?

Elle soupira, le regard triste et vide, comme si elle se remémorait d'anciens souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré garder enfouis au fond de sa mémoire.

-200 ans… C'est long. C'est très long… Lorsque l'on reste seule. Il faut croire que j'en ai eu assez. J'ai… J'ai cru réussir la première fois que j'ai créé quelqu'un, j'étais heureuse, réellement heureuse et puis… Cette personne est morte. J'ai réessayé, réessayé encore et à chaque fois c'était le même résultat, la même issue. Peu à peu j'ai cessé de les voir comme des enfants, je me disais que plus j'en serais détachée moins la douleur serait forte. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai… J'ai _besoin_ que Titus revienne auprès de moi, même si ce n'est que pour quelques semaines.

-Pourquoi continuer à en créer dans ce cas, ne vous faites-vous pas du mal volontairement ?

Elle ferma les yeux et serra le poing, le posant contre elle au niveau de son cœur.

-Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Ils à moi, ils sont une partie de moi et sont moi, ce que je ressens pour eux n'est pas descriptible et j'ai besoin de ce sentiment. Si je dois vivre encore deux cent ans, je ne pourrais le faire seule, je ne pourrais affronter la ruine de ce monde, des gens d'aujourd'hui qui vieilliront et mourront les uns après les autres sans que je puisse les retenir. Je ne puis m'attacher à eux autant que je le voudrais, j'en suis devenue incapable. Si c'était le cas j'aurais dépéri depuis bien longtemps. Être une magi, être choisie, est parfois un lourd fardeau, bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Elle marqua une pause et releva la tête, le regard à nouveau froid et impitoyable.

-Mais je sais ce que je dois faire. Mon devoir est de protéger Laem et d'en faire la plus puissante et la plus prospère faction de ce monde. Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider mon Empire à préserver la splendeur qui est lui est dû.

-Ainsi c'est l'Empereur de Laem que vous avez choisi pour devenir… « Roi » ?

Elle acquiesça avec fermeté.

-C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux laisser un groupe manquer de respect à l'Empire, ils doivent apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent continuer à faire ce qu'ils veulent impunément.

Yunan la regarda avec un air innocent.

-Si je puis me permettre c'est à vous qu'ils ont manqué de respect, pas à l'Emp…

Elle frappa le sol avec son bâton.

-C'est la même chose ! En temps que magi de Laem je le représente, quiquonque voudra se dresser contre moi se dressera contre Laem. C'est ainsi et cela le restera tant que je vivrais.

Yunan soupira, il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de lui faire changer d'avis… Pas qu'il ait eu le moindre espoir de le faire d'ailleurs, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. S'inclinant avec respect, il recula vers la fenêtre et fit léviter son bâton, s'asseyant dessus. Il ne partit pas tout de suite cependant mais tourna une derrière fois la tête vers la magi qui avait visiblement envie d'être seule. Reportant son regard vers le sol il afficha le sourire que Sheherazade n'aimait pas voir, celui qui indiquait qu'il avait compris quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à déceler.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule magi dans cette guerre, ne sous-estimez pas votre ennemi.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, incrédule.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas eu vent de mouvements de la part de Kou qui pourrait jouer en ma défaveur et si ce sale gamin se permet de…

-Je ne parlais pas de Kou.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Nous sommes quatre désormais, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui trahissait une certaine incompréhension.

-Il n'y a aucun magi à Magnoshuttat.

Il haussa les épaules, ordonnant à son bâton de décoller.

-Peut-être que non.

-Attendez ! Titus ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça, il m'a parlé d'amis doués en magie mais pas d'un… De quelqu'un comme nous.

Il la regarda d'un air désolé et ennuyé, elle était vraiment difficile à appréhender.

-C'est dommage. Dans ce cas, à plus tard !

-Que… Yunan !

Il avait déjà décollé, lui adresse de grands signes de la main alors qu'il s'élevait déjà vers les nuages. Frustrée, elle serra son bâton avec force et quitta ses appartements, rejoignant les quartiers de l'Empereur, bien décidée à ne pas perdre une miette de la bataille qu'elle avait orchestré. D'un geste, elle renversa un vase situé quelques mètres plus loin, elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler maintenant. Si seulement ce vieux magicien barbu n'avait pas fait quelque chose à Titus l'empêchant de voir à travers lui elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'attendre pour vérifier les dires du magi. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle quand elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Vraiment, ils avaient beau avoir été amis jadis et être plus calme maintenant, il restait quelqu'un d'insaisissable et d'outrancièrement agaçant.

-Je ferais ce que je dois faire. Pour le bien de Laem.

_Magnoshuttat, parvis de l'école de magie_

-Arrêtez… Arrêtez ça…

Son bras tremblait alors qu'il essayait de contenir ses larmes, sans succès quand une nouvelle détonation retentie.

-ARRÊTEZ !

Il avait crié de toutes ses forces, attirant l'attention des deux utilisateurs de djinns qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils lâchèrent ainsi les magiciens qu'ils tenaient en joue, les laissant retomber lourdement à terre, accablés de fatigue, et le regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

-Tiens donc ? Si ce n'est pas le petit chien de notre déesse ?

Titus tremblait de plus belle, incapable de bouger mais heureux qu'ils aient reporté leur attention sur lui plutôt que sur les magiciens. Le plus jeune d'entre eux se dirigea vers lui alors que l'autre, que Titus savait membre de la famille Alexius, l'ignora avec un regard triste, rejoignant déjà un autre combat.

-Comment une abomination comme toi peut-elle se permettre de prendre des décisions ?

Il se rapprocha de lui en le regardant avec haine et une certaine forme de dégoût.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tient tellement à ce que tu reviennes après ce que tu as fait. Elle devrait te jeter aux ordures comme le vulgaire objet obsolète que tu es.

Il lui attrapa le bras avec force, le serrant fortement et se baissant pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. L'homme affichait une expression de colère et de folie malsaine qui fit frissonner le jeune garçon. Il s'estimait particulièrement doué en magie et assez fort pour son âge mais les trois détenteurs de djinns de Laem étaient des monstres, ni plus moins. Chacun était différent et Titus avait toujours apprécié Mû, celui-ci ayant toujours montré du respect envers Sheherazade et de la sympathie envers lui, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de tout le monde. Son présent interlocuteur, Nerva Julius Caluades, le fils de l'Empereur de Laem, était tout le contraire de Mû: un homme riche, ayant toujours grandit dans le faste et l'or, dénigrant tout ceux qui ne faisait pas partie de la haute sphère de Laem. Un homme méprisable qui exerçait son pouvoir sur les faibles mais qui se cachait dès que l'armée de Fanalis de Mû était dans les parages. Il savait que, malgré le réceptacle magique qu'il avait obtenu, un seul coup de la part de l'un d'entre eux lui serait fatal. Aussi restait-il au sein du palais, faisant de son possible pour se faire bien voir de son père et de la magi, bien décidé à ce qu'elle le choisisse comme futur Empereur.

-Tu devrais savoir, plus que quiquonque, qu'il ne faut pas lui désobéir. Regarde, regarde ce qui se passe par ta faute.

Il s'écarta, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur son visage. Derrière lui se trouvait un champ de bataille qui ne fléchissait pas, des explosions retentissant de toute part, des lumières magiques s'affrontant dans un capharnaüm de son et de couleurs et, au milieu de tout cela, des formes à terres. Des silhouettes vêtues de robes noirs et d'autres revêtissant l'uniforme de Laem. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol désormais souillé du parvis de l'école, d'autres silhouettes se tenant à leur côté, pleurant, criant et se dressant pour protéger les corps de leurs proches.

Le jeune garçon se mit à trembler de plus belle, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes. Julius avait raison, tout était de sa faute, des tas de gens issus de ses deux foyers étaient désormais morts à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas voulu désobéir à Sheherazade, s'il n'avait pas voulu être égoïste, ils seraient encore tous en vie. Il tomba à genoux, frappant du poing le sol avec tant de violence que sa main en saigna. Il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une vive douleur dans le ventre, le projetant à terre. Il toussa et releva la tête pour voir le sourire triomphal de son adversaire.

-Et tu ne te bats même pas ? Tu laisses les autres mourir à ta place ?

Il toussa encore une fois, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si c'est pour me récupérer que cette guerre a été déclenchée alors ramenez-moi à Laem. Mais je vous en prie, laissez-les, ils n'ont à rien à voir dans tout ça…. Je… Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça. Par pitié.

Julius le toisa, lui attrapant les cheveux pour le faire se relever. Titus se retint de crier sous le coup de la douleur et fixa l'homme du regard avec détermination.

-Tu te rends ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Alors tu te crois vraiment aussi important que ça ?

-Que… Quoi ?

-Tu crois que ta misérable vie vaut celle de toutes les autres personnes ici ?

Titus cligna des yeux, incrédule.

-Non… Non. Mais, mais c'est pour me récupérer qu'elle…

Il lui tira encore plus les cheveux, l'observant attentivement.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup trop, c'est agaçant.

Il attrapa soudainement la boucle d'oreille en forme de grappe de raisin qu'il portait et tira brutalement dessus. Cette fois Titus ne pu se retenir d'hurler de douleur et l'homme le lâcha, le laissant tomber à terre.

-Tu as son apparence mais tu n'as visiblement pas son esprit. Crois-tu vraiment que notre dame ferait déplacer une armée juste pour toi ? Pauvre fou. Tu n'es qu'un simple prétexte, tu n'es qu'une excuse à l'extension de notre Empire. Magnoshuttat à refusé l'alliance avec Kou et maintenant ils sont sur le point de se plier à Laem, une nation de magicien ne peut être qu'un atout pour nous, comprends-tu cela ?

-Elle…, balbutia Titus. Elle veut annexer l'école et le royaume ? C'est… C'est impossible.

L'homme se pencha vers lui, appréciant visiblement l'incompréhension et le sentiment de trahison qui se lisait dans les yeux du garçon.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as été envoyé ici ?

-Pour étudier l'école et récupérer suffisamment d'information pour protéger Laem…

Julius se mit à rire.

-Protéger ? Laem n'a pas besoin d'être protégée ! Nous avions besoin de ces informations pour frapper et frapper fort, nous avions besoin de tout connaître d'eux… Et c'est fait, grâce à toi.

Titus resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, ne pouvant accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle avait eu ce but depuis le début ? Pourquoi lui avoir menti dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que c'était juste par curiosité qu'elle s'intéressait à l'école. Il demeura incrédule jusqu'à ce que la cruelle réalisation lui parvienne enfin. Il avait vraiment tout réussi, tout était réellement de sa faute, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Maintenant si tu venais à mourir ce ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral. Beaucoup d'accidents arrivent malheureusement lors d'une guerre.

Il tira son épée alors que Titus ne bougeait pas, des petites lumières noires commençant à voleter autour de lui.

-Tu dois mourir de toute façon, non ? Autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible. Si tu ne veux pas attrister les quelques alliés que tu as ici alors acceptes de mourir en même temps que tout le monde. Au milieu de tous ses cadavres, de leurs familles esseulées, celui d'un déchet comme toi passera inaperçu, je te rassure.

Il marqua une pause, souriant férocement.

-Tu n'es même pas humain, personne ne te pleurera.

Les formes sombres se firent plus nombreuses à mesure que des sentiments plus forts enserraient le cœur du garçon. Il ne bougeait cependant pas et ne le fit guère plus quand la lame d'acier se posa contre sa nuque.

-Misérable existence destinée à disparaître, acceptes le sort qui est le tien. Marionnette.

-FERME-LA !

Une vive lumière dorée frappa la main de Julia qui lâcha son épée avec un cri de douleur. Il eût à peine le temps de réagir qu'un poing rencontra avec force sa joue, l'envoyant valser à terre. La silhouette qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus atterrie devant Titus qui releva la tête. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour remplacer les paroles de l'homme dans son esprit par la reconnaissance du garçon qui était de dos devant lui.

-Sphintus ?

L'héritier d'Heliohapt l'ignora et se dirigea vers Julius, encore à terre et qui fulminait de colère alors qu'il massait sa joue endolorie.

-Eh toi, le mec avec la coupe bizarre. Ne t'avises plus jamais de poser la main sur lui…. Il doit me rembourser des frais de soins, ça m'embêterait qu'il s'en aille de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Tch… Pourquoi protèges-tu _ça_ ? Il est responsable de tout ce qui arrive, tu le sais, alors pourquoi protéger quelqu'un, quelque chose devrais-je dire, qui ne le mérite même pas ?

Sphintus le regarda de haut et s'avança, tendant le bras vers lui.

-Kukulcan.

Son serpent quitta son cou pour descendre le long de son bras et atterrir à côté de l'homme. Rampant doucement il glissa en direction de son visage, s'arrêtant soudainement une fois arrivé à hauteur de son cou.

-Je ne tolère pas qu'on traite une de mes amis comme ça. S'il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de vivre ici c'est celui qui se trouve devant moi.

Titus sursauta.

_Ami ?_

L'homme n'eût pas le temps de se relever que le serpent sonna, la gueule grande ouverte juste devant lui. Il ne lui fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour qu'il morde profondément son cou à plusieurs endroits, faisant hurler l'homme qui se débattit sans succès. Kukulcan le mordit enfin derrière la nuque, stoppant net les fonctions vitales de Julius qui perdit connaissance. Sphintus s'agenouilla alors que le serpent s'enroula autour de lui pour rejoindre son emplacement favori. Il n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère facilement, il était de nature plutôt joviale et optimiste, mais cet homme lui faisait connaître une haine qu'il ne ressentait pas d'ordinaire. Cependant, il restait un médecin, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer et l'avait simplement anesthésié. Bien que son cœur lui criait de l'achever, sa raison lui rappela qui il était et qui cet homme était. Si un héritier au trône d'Heliohapt portait la main sur le prochain Empereur de Laem, il s'en suivrait sans nulle doute une guerre bien plus terrible que celle-ci, une guerre, pensa t-il avec frustration, qu'Heliohapt ne pourrait jamais gagner.

Aladdin les avait pendant ce temps rejoint, tenant éloigné les soldats qui souhaitaient venir en aide à leur chef. Agenouillé auprès de Titus, il le regardait avec inquiétude quand il ne répondit pas à ses questions.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Titus, réponds moi.

-Aladdin… ? Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

-Eh !

Sphintus attrapa le garçon par le col, le forçant à se mettre debout pendant qu'Aladdin essayait de l'arrêter.

-Mais ça va pas qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Sphintus l'ignora, un visage en colère dirigé contre Titus, sa main droite lui tenant toujours le col.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris hein ? Tu veux mourir ?

Titus secoua la tête en signe de négation, portant le regard vers le sol, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'autre garçon pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

-Bon sang, tu as vraiment cru qu'ils arrêteraient parce que tu te rendrais ?! C'est Laem ! Tu devrais connaître ton propre pays mieux que ça quand même !

Il marqua une pause.

-Ou peut-être que tu n'en n'as pas eu l'occasion mais… Crois-moi, Laem n'est pas du genre à renoncer à coloniser quelque chose sous prétexte que l'un des leurs n'est pas d'accord. Ils préféreront te tuer plutôt que de reculer, quoiqu'en dise ta magi. Regarde ce type.

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça…

-Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais oses me dire que la majorité ne l'est pas ? Ce type est le prochain Empereur de ton pays et c'est un salopard de bas étage ! Il n'y a… Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils s'en aillent maintenant, quoique tu fasses.

-Mais c'est à cause de moi s'ils sont là ! Si quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose…

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua fortement alors qu'Aladdin se contentait d'observer, ayant lâché Sphintus.

-Mais reprends-toi, bon sang ! Où est le magicien qui se vantait de ses pouvoirs hein ? Où est le gamin arrogant et sûr de lui que j'ai connu la première fois ? Pas que je te demande de redevenir comme ça hein parce que t'étais plutôt insupportable… Et très pénible. Et agaçant aussi. Mais… Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Il s'adoucit.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quoique tu aurais pu faire, Magnoshuttat se serait quand même retrouvée à être la cible de Laem, de Kou ou de Partevia. Tout comme l'est mon pays maintenant et depuis pratiquement ma naissance.

Il posa sa main contre l'oreille de Titus qui saignait encore et commença à émettre une faible mais cependant apaisante lueur qui soignait peu à peu la chair déchirée.

-Excuses-moi mais t'es qu'un gamin, comme nous tous. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ! Et tu es bien plus humain que toutes les personnes vivant à Laem.

Il le força à la regarder.

-Tu veux vivre non ? Alors agis en conséquence ! Tu n'as plus à obéir à personne, tu n'as plus à avoir peur ou à dépendre de ta magi ou des gens qui l'entourent ! Tu es une personne à part entière bon sang !

Aladdin sourit, prenant la main du blondinet et hochant la tête.

-Il a raison. Alors s'il te plaît, ne transforme plus jamais tes rukhs comme tu l'as fait… Tu n'es pas seul.

Titus baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de Sphintus plus longtemps.

-Je suis désolé…

Il s'agenouilla, fatigué, mais adressa un grand sourire baigné de larmes de soulagement aux deux jeunes magiciens, comme si un poids énorme venait de s'envoler de son cœur.

-J'aime pas le dire mais… Je crois que je suis d'accord avec Sphintus maintenant.

-T'as plutôt intérêt oui !

Aladdin indiqua la silhouette endormie du prince.

-Il est mort ?

-Qui ça? Ah lui ! Non. Kukulcan sait très bien où il faut frapper pour assommer quelqu'un. Il est presque aussi doué que moi ! ajouta t-il avec fierté alors qu'il caressait son compagnon. D'ailleurs…

Il orienta son bâton en direction de Titus et l'engloba d'une lumière chaleureuse alors que les plaies commençaient doucement à se refermer.

-Ca devient une habitude, tu le fais exprès pour que je te soigne ou quoi ?

Titus le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus ridicule du monde.

-Mais je te comprends, moi aussi j'aimerais bien être soigné par le meilleur médecin de Magnoshuttat !

Aladdin soupira.

-Ben voyons…

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Rien rien…

-Si t'as dit quelque chose !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Titus devant la vue des deux magiciens qui se chamaillaient encore. Sphintus arrêta soudain de tirer les joues d'Aladdin et se retourna, les yeux rivés sur le champ de bataille.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on a du boulot. Dépêchons-nous.

Le jeune magi acquiesça et le suivit mais se retourna quand il vit que Titus ne bougeait pas.

-Tu viens ?

Titus ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

-Sphintus. Aladdin…

Il leur adressa un sourire sincère.

-Merci.

Aladdin afficha un grand sourire et alla attraper le bras de son camarade pour l'emmener avec eux. Sphintus, quant à lui, fit un simple geste de la main, comme si cela lui importait peu mais les deux autres virent parfaitement le sourire qu'il s'empressa d'effacer quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

-Re… Revenez ici, morveux…

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond et virent Julius se mouvoir difficilement, se positionnant sur le ventre alors qu'il essayait de se relever, de la lumière émanant de la couronne de laurier en métal qu'il avait sur la tête.

Aladdin lança un regard accusateur à Sphintus qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Le meilleur hein ?

-Mais la ferme !

Vexé, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Julius, prêt à le frapper avec son bâton pour l'assommer encore une fois. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ? Pourquoi pouvait-il se relever alors que son système nerveux était censé être bloqué pour plusieurs heures ?

_Il doit y avoir un lien avec cette couronne, elle émane de la magie et en forte quantité._

Il s'apprêta à frapper quand la dite-lumière s'intensifia subitement, l'aveuglant quelques secondes, un temps suffisant pour que Julius, qui s'était relevé, galvanisé par la lumière magique, ne pare son bâton avec un objet métallique de grande taille. Quand la lumière fut dissipé, Sphintus remarqua que son adversaire ne tenait plus une couronne mais un cerceau de couleur bronze dont le tour était aplati et surmonté de lames acérées qui en sortait ça et là. L'intérieur du cercle était cependant émoussé, permettant à son utilisateur de l'utiliser et de la faire tourner sans se blesser. Enfin était dessiné sur un endroit de la lame un pentacle lumineux dont émanait une lueur dorée.

Il retira sa lame circulaire du bâton de Sphintus et enfonça une partie dans la terre, s'appuyant dessus de manière fière et hautaine.

-Pourquoi un garçon comme toi est-il ici, je me le demande ? Ce n'est pas ta place.

Sphintus lui lança un regard noir, se mettant en position de défense.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

L'homme sourit, savourant visiblement le plaisir qu'il avait à semer le doute dans l'esprit du magicien.

-L'ignores-tu donc ? Ignores-tu que ton peuple est aux prises avec un ennemi aussi puissant que nous ? Oh. Peut-être vivez-vous reclus dans cette école… Quelle dommage de ne même pas connaître le destin de son propre pays.

Aladdin et Titus échangèrent un regard alors que Sphintus frappa violemment le sol avec son bâton.

-Expliquez-vous !

Julius s'avança vers lui, baissant une voix qui se voulait maintenant chantonnante mais parlant cependant suffisamment fort pour que les deux autres magiciens entendent.

-L'Empire de Kou marche sur Heliohapt et sera bientôt à ses frontières. Je me demande ce qu'un peuple aussi reclus et arriéré pourra bien faire contre une telle puissance ? J'aurais vraiment aimé voir cela.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Quel dommage que notre Empire n'ait pas porté son attention sur vous plus tôt, les tensions entre les deux grandes familles de nos pays respectifs auraient dû déclencher quelque chose mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Il désigna Titus de la tête.

-Et maintenant je vois qu'un membre de la famille royale traîne avec l'un des nôtres ? Il est vraiment temps qu'on le ramène, je ne tiens pas à ce que notre noblesse soit souillée par une royauté de bas étage.

Sphintus ria amèrement, la tête baissée jusque là vers le sol, les poings tremblant d'une rage contenue.

-Parce que c'est l'un des vôtres maintenant ? Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Il fit tournoyer son bâton, Kukulcan glissant dessus pour s'enrouler à son extrémité.

-Vous commencez réellement à m'ennuyer, toi et ta sale tronche de fils de bonne famille…

-Titus ?

Sphintus se figea en entendant une voix familière, une voix qu'il aurait préféré de pas entendre au milieu du brouhaha que représentait le champ de bataille.

-Marga ?!

Titus paniqua en voyant la fillette marcher d'un pas hésitant, le visage et les vêtements recouvert de la poussière qui restait en suspension dans l'air. Elle tourna la tête en attendant son nom et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit les trois magiciens à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

-N'avances pas !

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et couru dans sa direction alors que Julius esquiva au dernier moment le coup que lui portait Sphintus, pas assez cependant puisqu'il ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule, là où la bourrasque dorée provoquée par le mouvement du bâton le toucha. Alors qu'il observait la scène, il avait commis l'erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire et se maudit pour cela. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine euphorie lorsqu'il se dirigea rapidement vers Marga, étirant son bras pour attraper la fillette à l'intérieure du cerceau.

-Enfoiré, lâche-là immédiatement ou je te… !

Le jeune médecin se tût et arrêta le sort qu'il était en train de préparer quand Julius posa son épée contre le cou de Marga. Elle avait peur mais ne pleurait pas, déterminée à ne pas être un fardeau pour les magiciens qui l'avaient sauvée. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas leur créer d'ennuis et se mit à regretter d'avoir désobéi à Titus quand il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas quitter leurs appartements quand la guerre avait éclatée.

Adressant un regard victorieux empreint de folie malsaine à Titus, il tira sur sa lame circulaire, ramenant la fillette près de lui.

-Une connaissance à toi je crois ? Quelle tristesse, il paraît que les jeunes enfants sont toujours les plus nombreuses et les premières victimes d'une guerre. N'est-ce pas injuste ? Ils sont si faibles et fragiles… Vois-tu, un seul mouvement de ma part et cette histoire serait d'ores et déjà terminée.

Aladdin commença à empoigner son arme, prêt à attaquer, quand le bras de Titus l'arrêta. Incrédule il leva la tête vers lui et vit l'expression neutre, dénuée d'émotion qu'il affichait. Cependant le tremblotement de rage de sa baguette trahissait la froideur de son visage. D'un regard il somma à Aladdin de ne rien faire, le lâchant et marcha lentement quelques secondes plus tard vers leur adversaire, les mèches de sa frange lui recouvrant en partie les yeux. Le magi remarqua cependant que ses lèvres bougeaient, formulant des mots qu'il n'eût pas besoin d'entendre pour reconnaître.

-Sharrl…

-Quoi tu cherches à te rendre encore ? Tu comptes implorer ma clémence ?

-Halharl.

-Et c'est ça le subordonné d'un magi ?

Titus se stoppa et releva les yeux, toisant son ennemi avec haine.

-Zorlf !

De l'eau, du vent et du feu jaillirent soudaine de sa baguette lorsqu'il l'agita avec rapidité. Tournoyant autour de lui les éléments se frappèrent pour ne former qu'une seule et même colonne qui s'aminci telle une tornade pour regagner la pierre rougeoyante qui sertissait son arme. Une légère détonation suivie, l'entourant d'une fumée qui se dissipa presque aussitôt, aspirée par la petite bille noire qui flottait à présent devant la pierre.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tout ça pour un petit tour de passe-passe ?

L'ignorant, Titus adressa un regard à Sphintus qui comprit aussitôt et qui courut en direction de Julius, lui frappant avec force le bras pour qu'il lâche son arme et ainsi la fillette. A peine le garçon eût-il eu le temps de se jeter à terre, Marga dans ses bras, que Titus agita avec fluidité sa baguette, lançant la petite bille qui allait rebondir sur le sol pour rouler jusqu'à l'homme.

-Tu aurais dû savoir, lui lança Titus avec mépris, que je n'ai perdu qu'une seule fois à un combat qui requérait de la magie…. Et ce n'était en aucun cas face à quelqu'un de Laem.

Une gigantesque explosion retentie, balayant ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de quatre mètres et laissant un large cratère dans le sol quand la poussière et la fumée se dissipèrent. En son centre se trouvait Julius, ou du moins ce qui restait de lui, ses membres disloqués fumant encore ça et là.

Sphintus toussota et secoua la tête, lâchant la petite fille qui avait fermé les yeux mais qui, par chance, n'avait rien.

-Eh. Ca va ?

Elle acquiesça et entoura le torse du garçon de ses bras en sanglotant.

-Merci.

Il lui sourit, la soulevant pour la ramener auprès des deux autres.

-Je suis super comme bouclier hein ?

Elle ria de bon cœur et posa sa tête contre la peau glacée de Kukulcan qui bougeait, lui chatouillant le visage.

Pendant ce temps Aladdin était retourné auprès de Titus qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le corps qui se trouvait au centre du cratère.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il acquiesça sans le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il cligne des yeux en entendant Marga crier son nom et courir vers lui. S'accroupissant, il laissa la fillette se jeter dans ses bras et retrouva un sincère et franc sourire quand ils tombèrent à terre sous l'excitation de la petite fille.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te désobéir mais j'étais inquiète en voyant tout le monde courir et…

Une expression chaleureuse avait maintenant totalement remplacé la mélancolie et le remord sur le visage du garçon.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien maintenant.

A côté de lui il entendit Sphintus siffler en regardant le cratère.

-Pffoui, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va moins parler maintenant. (Il se tourna vers son ami) Tu te rends compte qu'en ayant fait ça au fils de l'Empereur de ton pays, tu seras considéré comme un assassin et un traître ?

Titus ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais les rouvrit avec détermination alors qu'il se relevait, la main de Marga dans la sienne.

-Je le sais. Mais j'ai pris une décision. Je ne retournerais jamais à Laem, pas si je peux l'éviter.

Il regarda autour de lui.

-J'ai… J'ai envie de protéger cet endroit, d'essayer de le changer et de l'aider, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais même… Même si ce n'est qu'un court instant. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé ici m'ont davantage montré ce qu'était un foyer que toutes les saisons que j'ai pu connaître à Laem. Je veux me battre et me battre pour Magnoshuttat.

Sphintus sourit.

-Et bien voilà, ça c'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Allons-y !

Il se tourna mais Titus le rattrapa, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Ce qu'il a dit, à propos d'Heliohapt, je suis sûr qu'il ne mentait pas…

Sphintus ne se retourna pas mais baissa les épaules.

-Je sais, je le sens, qu'il a dit la vérité mais… Je ne peux pas revenir, je ne peux pas les aider. Je suis venu ici pour apprendre et devenir un guérisseur hors-pair, pour pouvoir aider ma famille et mon peuple en temps de crise. Je suis venu ici pour être capable de tous les sauver mais… Ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Il soupira et laissa échapper un rire triste.

-Mon père attend énormément des magiciens d'Heliohapt et attend encore plus de la part de sa descendance. Je ne lui serais utile qu'une fois que j'aurais acquis suffisamment de pouvoirs et de connaissances pour aider mon pays, et alors seulement il me reconnaîtra comme son fils. Si… Si je reviens sur un coup de tête et que je ne suis pas capable de faire quoique ce soit alors… Alors il me rejettera comme il l'a fait avec un de mes frères aînés. Et je n'aurais pas de seconde chance, même si je revenais ensuite ici. Plus que moi, plus que ce que j'ai appris ou les progrès que je pourrais lui montrer, ce qui comptera à ses yeux sera le résultat. Et s'il n'est pas à la hauteur…

Il se retourna et regarda Titus avec un léger sourire.

-Je sais que nous sommes différents et que nos situations ne sont pas comparables mais dans un sens nous sommes similaires. On attendait beaucoup de nous, sans avoir le loisir d'échouer ou de nous écarter de notre but. (Il prit l'autre main de Marga dans la sienne) On aurait beau être fier et heureux de ce qu'on aurait accompli, il n'y aurait eu que le résultat qui compterait. Et si on s'avisait de changer d'avis, on serait rejeté. C'est assez semblable, non ?

Il secoua la tête et leva le poing.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, si je ne peux aider les gens d'ici alors je ne serais pas capable d'être une aide pour mon peuple. Magnoshuttat a besoin de moi, je ne peux de toute manière pas partir comme ça !

Il adressa un grand sourire à ses trois compagnons et donna un coup de coude à Aladdin au passage.

- C'est… C'est amusant d'être ici, j'ai envie que ça dure encore un peu ! Et ce n'est pas Laem qui va changer quoique ce soit !

Marga sautilla.

-Oui ! Je veux que ça dure toujours, je veux qu'on soit toujours tous les trois !

Sphintus remarqua le léger voile qui passa dans le regard de Titus et lâcha la main de Marga pour lui donner une forte tape dans le dos qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre.

-En plus, il y a quelqu'un ici qui a encore besoin de mes soins ! Tu vas devenir client permanent à la longue. Fais attention, mes tarifs sont très élevés !

Il marqua une pause et reprit une expression sérieuse, se postant à côté du magi.

-Moi et Aladdin on trouvera quelque chose. Je te le promets.

Aladdin acquiesça vigoureusement et attrapa le bras de Titus pendant que Sphintus ouvrait la marche.

-J'en suis sûr, on y arrivera. Sphintus n'a pas inventé las tartines mais il est assez cool et fort quand il le veut vraiment !

Ce-dernier se retourna avec de grands yeux, allant ébouriffer les cheveux du magi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-J'ai rien dit… Lâche ma tresse !

Titus et Marga rirent à côté d'eux pendant que les quatre amis se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'école, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, où la bataille rugissait sans relâche.

_Sindria, salle de réunion des Huit Généraux_

-… Voici donc la situation rapportée par nos espions. Nous avons encore un peu de temps mais il nous faut agir vite. Drakon, prépares un détachement de tes hommes aussi vite que possible, choisis qui tu veux et le nombre que tu veux.

-Bien, ce sera fait dans l'heure.

Sinbad balaya la table circulaire du regard, fixant son représentant d'Heliohapt qui semblait attendre que le roi s'adresse à lui.

-Sharrkan, je compte sur toi.

Il se leva d'un bond avec détermination.

-Vous pouvez ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'ils débarrassent le plancher dans la seconde.

-Cela implique que tu sois mon porte-parole auprès du roi également.

Sharrkan ne répondit pas tout de suite, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement.

-Ca ne posera aucun problème, je puis vous l'assurer.

Sinbad lui sourit chaleureusement.

-J'en étais sûr. Yamuraiha tu l'accompagneras évidemment.

Sharrkan sursauta, visiblement indigné.

-Quoi ? Comment ça « évidemment » ? Je peux me débrouiller seul !

-Je n'en doute pas…

-Alors pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec…

Yamuraiha se leva à son tour, se rapprochant de Sharrkan avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu n'as pas entendu notre roi ? On doit y être rapidement… Et le seul moyen est d'avoir recours à _ma_ magie.

Sinbad acquiesça indiquant la position des deux pays sur la carte qui trônait au centre de la table.

-Vous utiliserez les cercles de téléportation de Yamuraiha. Vous irez beaucoup plus vite…. Sinon vous risquez d'arriver après la bataille, ce serait ennuyeux, avoues-le.

Yamu donna un coup de coude à l'autre général en chantonnant.

-Personne ne peut se passer de ma magie, pas même toi.

Sharrkan se renfrogna, détournant la tête pour ne plus voir l'expression de victoire qu'affichait la magicienne.

-Si cela ne suffit pas, Yamu lancera un appel et des renforts arriveront. Je compte sur vous deux pour qu'il n'y en ait pas besoin, débarrassez-nous d'eux.

Ils oublièrent leur rivalité et acquiescèrent avec vigueur avant de sortir de la pièce en compagnie des autres généraux. Seuls restaient Sinbad, Masrur et Ja'far. Ce-dernier adressa un regard désespéré à son roi.

-Sin… Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de les envoyer tous les deux ? Ils vont se battre, ça va être une catastrophe !

Masrur indiqua qu'il était du même avis par un hochement de tête alors que Sinbad souriait, visiblement très fier de lui.

-Oui, je le crois ! Tu verras !

Il reprit une expression sérieuse et soucieuse.

-Par ailleurs, notre victoire ne pourra que renforcer la confiance que le roi a placée en nous. Avec Laem, Kou et Partevia qui ont recommencé à bouger nous devons être sur nos gardes. L'échiquier d'Al Sarmen commence à véritablement bouger… Ne les laissons pas prendre de l'avance.


	4. Avenir et Loyauté

**_Flashback, Empire de Partevia_**

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Yunan sursauta et se retourna au son de la voix douce et lente de Sheherazade. Occupé à scruter la foule, il n'avait guère entendu l'autre magi se rapprocher ni fait attention à l'affolement des rukhs autour de lui.

-Ah ! Shehe !

-C'est « dame Sheherazade » pour vous.

Il soupira et reposa sa tête contre sa main. Assis en tailleur il avait visiblement l'air de s'ennuyer et ne pris pas la peine de répondre à Sheherazade, ce qui lui fit perdre patience.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc quoi ?

Elle indiqua la haute tour à côté de laquelle ils se trouvaient avec agacement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle en souriant.

-Une chance pour quelqu'un de se faire une place dans ce monde.

Fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur le donjon, la magi sentit l'extraordinaire quantité de magoi qui s'en dégageait, et en particulier de ce qu'elle reconnu comme un djinn.

-Vous laissez de simples humains affronter cela et prendre le risque qu'ils obtiennent un pouvoir si démesuré ?

-Nous sommes censés avoir été envoyés pour choisir un roi, non ? J'aimerais les soumettre à une épreuve suffisamment difficile pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs preuves. Les djinns choisissent d'eux-mêmes qui leur convient, après tout.

-Allons, vous n'avez jamais choisi quelqu'un. Je pensais que vous n'y portiez guère d'attention.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'ai choisi quelqu'un, il y a une dizaine d'année.

Elle le fixa avec étonnement.

-Vraiment ?

Il soupira d'ennui une nouvelle fois, reportant son regard sur la foule qui était pressée à l'entrée du donjon.

-Mais personne n'est revenu encore. Personne ne s'est encore montré digne de conquérir Baal.

La magi n'eût pas besoin de poser la question pour sentir qu'un échec n'était pas pardonnable dans un tel lieu. Si les personnes qui étaient rentré dans ce donjon n'en n'étaient pas ressorties c'est qu'elles le feraient probablement jamais.

Un mouvement venant de la foule attira son attention et Yunan se redressa immédiatement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Il semblerait que les choses vont enfin devenir intéressantes.

Les rukhs s'emballèrent, une sensation qu'elle avait déjà ressentie une dizaine d'années plutôt quand un jeune garçon était né dans ce même pays. Alarmée, elle attrapa le bras de l'autre magi quand le son de la foule s'amplifia, commentant la venue d'un adolescent qui se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du donjon, suivi de près par un garçon de son âge.

-C'est votre candidat ?

-Tout à fait, il s'appelle Sinbad !

-Je sais comment il s'appelle, merci. Mais cet enfant est dangereux. L'ignorez-vous donc ? Les présages ne…

Il reporta son regard sur le jeune garçon.

-Je n'en n'ai pas perçus de tels. Ce que je sais c'est que je suis vraiment curieux de voir… Ce que cet enfant va devenir. Ce qu'il va être amené à faire.

Sans un regard pour la magi, il sauta du rebord sur lequel il était assis et se fraya un chemin dans la foule, ne prêtant guère attention aux remarques acerbes que formulaient les hommes et femmes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin à propos des deux garçons. Il vit Sinbad monter sur un rocher et dégainer le petit couteau qu'il portait, arborant une expression fière et confiante.

-Mon nom est Sinbad ! Je serais celui qui conquerra ce donjon, quelque soit le temps que ça prendra !

L'autre garçon fit de même, poussant un peu Sinbad.

-_Je _serais le premier à conquérir ce donjon, au nom de l'armée de notre Empire, je réussirais, moi Drakon !

Les deux rivaux se toisèrent férocement, ignorant la foule qui les dédaignait, affirmant le fait que des enfants ne pourraient réussir là où des guerriers avaient échoué. Ceux qui prenaient les paris penchaient cependant plus du côté de Drakon, fils de soldats et lui-même membre de l'armée de Partevia malgré son jeune âge. Avec sa maturité, son air plus âge et sa force il était apprécié de tous et représentait un candidat nettement plus idéal qu'un jeune rêveur maintenant orphelin qui avait passé son enfance pendu aux lèvres des marins et aventuriers qui mouillaient au port.  
Fronçant les sourcils, énervé que tant de gens se moquent de ses capacités, il scruta la foule quand il se figea. Souriant, il sauta du rocher et couru rejoindre le magi qu'il avait aperçu dans la foule.

-Eh ! Vous êtes venus ! Comment vous avez su ?

Le magi s'accroupit pour être à hauteur du jeune garçon.

-J'ai simplement attendu. Alors ainsi tu t'es décidé ?

Sinbad acquiesça avec ferveur, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux d'enfant.

-Tu vas y aller avec lui ? demanda Yunan en indiquant Drakon qui parlait toujours à la foule. C'est toujours mieux d'avoir un ami pour aider en cas de besoin.

-Hein ? Non ! Je serais contre lui ! Il a insisté pour venir en même temps, il doit avoir peur que je gagne ! Je vais lui prouver, prouver à tout le monde de quoi je suis capable !

-Si tu en es sûr…

Il regarda le sol.

-Et montrer également à ce groupe que je ne les crains pas.

Yunan posa sa main sur la tête de Sinbad, lui souriant avec douceur.

-Tu en es capable… Ne laisse personne te prouver du contraire. Ne perds plus de temps, les rukhs te guideront.

Sinbad releva la tête, observant avec hésitation les lumières qui voletaient autour d'eux.

-Ces petits oiseaux ?

-Oui c'est cela, ces oiseaux.

Sinbad serra les poings, regardant le ciel avant de reporter son regard déterminé sur le magi.

-J'y vais ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Il couru en direction du donjon et en passa l'entrée sans se retourner, talonné de près par Drakon. Les deux garçons disparurent d'un coup, sans laisser aucune trace. Ils étaient seuls désormais.

-Vas, Sinbad. Vas franchir la première étape de ton destin.

-Ainsi vous l'avez choisi.

Yunan ne se retourna pas malgré le ton acerbe et résolu de la magi.

-Très bien, mais je doute qu'un fils de marchand puisse représenter une quelquonque menace pour mon Empereur.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux vraiment savoir quel genre d'homme il sera amené à devenir. De quelle manière cet enfant sera amené… A changer le monde. Les préoccupations de votre Empire ne me concernent aucunement.

Sheherazade disparu sans un mot, se volatilisant littéralement.

- Une projection ? Je trouvais aussi étrange qu'elle se déplace ici… Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Allant s'asseoir sur un rocher en hauteur proche du donjon, il se concentra, repérant au passage plusieurs figures indésirables postées tout autour de la tour. Il fit jouer au-dessus de sa main un rukh noir qui lui était parvenu, ne le faisant cependant pas disparaître mais le laissant voleter jusqu'à l'entrée du donjon où se tenait un homme et un très jeune enfant. L'adulte était vêtue de longues toges coupées dans un tissu chaud et lourd, témoignant d'un certain statut malgré la branche de ronces qui renseignait sur son allégeance.  
Son visage, quant à lui, était dissimulé par un masque aux décorations compliquées et aux reflets dorés qui ne parvenait cependant pas à cacher le regard supérieur avec lequel il regardait l'enfant. Celui-ci était petit, surement à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années et était vêtu d'une superposition de capes sales, fatigués et trouées. Son short n'était pas assez long pour cacher les longues cicatrices qui courraient le long de ses jambes trop fines pour sa taille. Son visage était en partie recouvert de bandages, tout comme une grande partie de son corps, empêchant de savoir avec exactitude son âge. S'étant rapproché avec discrétion, le magi pu voir l'expression d'extrême froideur et d'inhumanité qu'arborait le garçon alors qu'il écoutait l'adulte lui parler.

-J'ai passé un accord avec ton maître. Il m'a assuré que tu étais l'un de leurs plus fiables assassins alors tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Si tu échoues j'ordonnerais qu'on t'exécute, est-ce clair ?

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de disparaître rapidement à travers l'ouverture du donjon, courant et sautant avec aisance, comme s'il volait, entre les rochers qui barraient le passage.

Yunan plissa les yeux et surveilla les gestes de l'homme qui alla rejoindre deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la foule. Les fermant, le magi se concentra pour se focaliser sur lui, ignorant les voix de toutes les autres personnes présentes, se laissant guider par les rukhs qui faisaient écho aux paroles de l'homme.

-Je veux que vous le suiviez. S'il ne réussit pas je veux que l'un de vous complète sa mission, quoiqu'il advienne.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent. L'un deux sembla cependant hésiter.

-Et si c'est nous qui réussissons et qu'il est en vie ?

-Tuez-le. J'ai payé son propriétaire, je peux en disposer si je le veux. Tuez aussi l'autre garçon. Ce donjon est réputé pour connaître des destins tragiques, personne ne s'en souciera.

-Bien monsieur.

Ils s'inclinèrent et rejoignirent l'entrée du donjon avec discrétion pendant que l'homme s'éloignait déjà du reste de la foule. Dissimulant ses rukhs, Yunan le suivit jusqu'à ce que plus aucun civil ne puisse les voir et lâcha une bourrasque de magoi dans la direction de l'homme qui se retourna vivement, perdant presque l'équilibre.

-Que… ?

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec ces enfants ?

-Vous !

Il exécuta un large mouvement du bras, faisant léviter des rochers et les lançant en direction du magi qui créa aussitôt une sphère de protection. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des tours de passe-passe et transforma son bâton en liane qui s'enroula autour de lui. Il pointa la pierre rouge qui sertissait l'une des extrémités vers le sol puis vers l'homme en murmurant des mots inaudibles.

-Je le répète : qu'est ce que vous faites avec ces enfants ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Yunan soupira, agacé, et tendit sa main en direction de son adversaire, fermant le poing.

-Si cela vous amuse…

Des bruits de racines se firent entendre alors qu'elles s'enroulaient autour et à la place des jambes de l'homme masqué qui jetaient sorts après sorts, tous ricochant contre la sphère.

-Vous tenez tant que ça à voir ce que font Sinbad et son ami ? Je puis vous permettre d'observer ce donjon pour l'éternité, si vous le désirez.

La moitié du corps était maintenant devenu végétal, racines et branchages remplaçant peu à peu la moindre parcelle de peau.

-Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de lui ? Pourquoi vous dressez contre nous ? Qu'est ce qu'un magi et un enfant auraient à voir ?

-Vous n'êtes pas très futé pour un membre de votre ordre. Ils ont beaucoup à voir. Il s'avère que je l'ai choisi pour un destin bien supérieur à celui que vous vouliez lui offrir. Et je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre mette la main sur mon candidat.

Les racines avaient désormais presque atteint le cou de l'homme qui se débattait toujours.

-Je vous conseille donc de cesser vos agissements, sans quoi je me verrais contraint de continuer ce petit jeu avec vous.

L'autre homme ria alors que son visage commençait à être recouvert à son tour.

-Pendant que vous perdez votre temps avec moi quelqu'un est déjà à ses trousses. Il est même peut-être déjà mort.

Yunan bougea la main afin d'accélérer le processus.

-Non, il ne l'est pas et ne le sera pas. Je puis vous l'assurer. Par ailleurs… Je trouve que vous ne faites vraiment pas un très bel arbre.

Il lui tourna le dos et lança un dernier sort par-dessus son épaule.

-Brûle.

L'arbre s'embrasa pendant Yunan s'envolait, ayant retransformé la liane en bâton sur lequel il pouvait s'assoir. Il s'arrêta à bonne hauteur afin d'avoir une vue dégagée sur le donjon et sur les habitants qui s'activaient pour éteindre le soudain incendie qui était survenu. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire d'autre pour le moment, de toute manière. Et même s'il aurait été tout à fait capable de rentrer dans son propre donjon et de rejoindre la salle de Baal directement il n'en fit rien, préférant observer à l'écart.  
_Il doit affronter ses propres épreuves seuls…_

**_Sindria, temps présent._**

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le palais. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la cité s'était endormie, bercée par la lumière d'une lune éclatante. Pourtant, malgré le calme qui y régnait, le premier conseiller de Sinbad ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il dormait d'ordinaire peu, finissant bien souvent son travail quand le soleil était déjà couché et se réveillant aux aurores. Il y était habitué et n'avait jamais réellement connu de sommeil profond, sa conscience toujours alerte pour se tenir prêt à réagir si quelque chose se passait pendant la nuit. Un vieux réflexe qui ne s'était jamais tari. Préoccupé, il s'assit et commença à nettoyer les deux couteaux qui ne le quittaient jamais, les cordes rouges toujours enroulées autour de ses bras.  
Une dizaine minutes passèrent ainsi et il se résolu finalement à s'allonger pour attendre que le sommeil ne le prenne quand ses sens s'éveillèrent totalement d'un seul coup. Aucun bruit, aucune odeur ni ombres n'étaient décelables mais son instinct lui criait de sortir de sa chambre. Enroulant prestement ses cordages, il ouvrit doucement la porte et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, se dirigeant d'instinct vers la partie du palais allouée au roi, courant sans bruit. Presque rendu à l'entrée, il aperçu une ombre se mouvoir dans la ruelle adjacente et sauta sur les hauts murets avec aisance pour la pister. L'ombre sauta et atterrit sur la mezzanine située sous le balcon de la chambre du roi. Se stoppant quelques secondes, elle sembla se mettre sur ses gardes, tournant plusieurs fois la tête. Quand aucune anormalité ne lui parvint, elle sauta en direction du balcon mais fut stoppée par des fils qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes. Alors qu'il quittait la colonne derrière laquelle il était dissimulé, Ja'far tira violemment sur ses fils et fit tomber lourdement l'intrus devant lui. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui attrapa le col pour le forcer à le regarder, s'apprêtant à enlever la capuche qui recouvrait le visage de l'intrus quand il s'écarta subitement, une lame frappant l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Pivotant, il détacha une de ses lames, écorchant profondément la jambe de l'assassin à terre et la lança d'instinct derrière lui. Elle rencontra une épée dans un tintement de métal et sauta en arrière avec légèreté, rappelant les deux lames jumelles dans ses mains.

-Valalark Sei !

Une lumière blanche les recouvrit quand il les lança une nouvelle fois tout en courant sur le côté pour éviter la large épée que le deuxième assaillant abattait. Elles allèrent s'enrouler autour des deux hommes alors que la forte décharge d'électricité qui avait pris la forme de deux énormes serpents fit hurler celui qui se trouvait déjà à terre et qui s'était, entre temps, pratiquement relevé. Arrivé près d'eux, il posa une de ses lames contre la gorge de l'homme à l'épée, le toisant d'un regard qui avait désormais pris une teinte jaune flamboyante.

-C'est ça ? C'est ça les assassins envoyés pour tuer le roi de Sindria ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit et le général enfonça davantage le côté de sa lame dans le cou de son adversaire. Le sang coula avec rapidité jusqu'à son bras mais il n'en avait cure. Le lâchant, il se releva et les regarda de haut. L'homme à l'épée se tint la gorge et sourit avec difficulté.

-Il y'en aura d'autres, il y'en a déjà d'autres.

Sans un mot, sans émotion autre qu'une grande colère, sans pensée autre que la seule et irrépressible, inextinguible, envie d'ôter la vie, il tira avec force sur les fils qui lacérèrent en profondeur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles avaient touché. Elles sectionnèrent avec netteté certains de leurs membres alors qu'une pluie rougeâtre s'en échappait. Serrant ses lames et ignorant la teinte rougeoyante que le bas de sa jupe avait désormais prit, il se prépara à les achever quand une main se posa avec douceur sur sa tête.

-Ja'far. Arrête.

Il cligna des yeux au son de la voix de Sinbad et réalisa ce qui se passait alors que ses yeux retrouvaient leur teinte gris-bleu. Perdu, il vit son roi s'agenouiller auprès des deux intrus, les questionnant sur leur employeur mais aucun des deux ne répondit, ayant déjà totalement et pour toujours, perdu connaissance. Sinbad ôta la capuche du plus petit assassin et dévoila un garçon d'à peine une douzaine d'année. Ja'far sentit ses bras trembler quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant et vit alors, baissant la tête et réalisant soudain, les tâches aussi rouges que les cordes de son arme qui parsemaient sa jupe d'ordinaire immaculée.

-Sin… Je suis désolé… J'ai oublié, pendant un instant…

Sinbad se releva et le regarda avec douceur, posant ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler.

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien.

Il en était toujours ainsi. Sinbad ne lui tenait jamais rigueur des fautes qu'il faisait, pour les moments où, sans s'en rendre compte, il laissait son ancienne nature l'aveugler. Sinbad s'était même blessé quand Ja'far avait voulu faire taire le voleur qui accompagnait Alibaba à Balbadd et qu'il avait saisi son couteau de sa main nu en souriant avec bonté. Le général se maudissait pour cela.

-Mais on ignore qui… !

Le roi secoua la tête, reportant son regard sur les assassins.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, ils se sont coupés la langue avant que je puisse finir ma question.

Il soupira, contrarié.

-Mais, plus important, tu n'as rien eu ? … Ja'far ?

Devant le silence prolongé de son conseiller, il se tourna vers lui et vit l'absence l'émotion qui avait à nouveau recouvert son visage et le changement d'expression que ses yeux affichaient, ses pupilles se rétrécissant à nouveau. Le regard dans le vide, il ne semblait plus voir Sinbad alors que ce-dernier plissait les yeux, portant déjà la main à son épée avant que le général ne confirme ce qu'il pensait à la vue de son attitude.

-Il y'en a d'autres. Au moins six.

Une explosion retentit à quelques mètres de là, des morceaux de pierres volant en éclat alors que le corps d'un homme vola presque jusqu'à eux, retombant au sol tel une poupée de chiffon.

Sinbad se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un petit rire.

-Il a dû rencontrer Marsur.

Le Fanalis apparu au détour du couloir et leur adressa un signe de tête avant de courir dans la direction opposé, attiré par une nouvelle explosion. Sinbad afficha un sourire fier.

-Les généraux s'occupent de ça, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Il échangea un regard avec Ja'far qui fit un mouvement de tête vers l'extérieur de la mezzanine. Il couru et sauta du balcon, Sinbad sur les talons. Ils atterrirent tous deux avec facilité et se mirent dos au mur qui les séparait de leur cible.

-J'ai envoyé une dizaine d'entre eux monseigneur, aucun n'est revenu. Laissez-moi encore essayer.

-Vous les avez surestimés, encore une fois. Je croyais que vos assassins étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs.

-Ils le sont, mais ces généraux… Ce sont des monstres.

-Nous avons pu attirer trois d'entre eux hors d'ici, pourtant, et vous m'aviez assuré de pouvoir vous occupez d'un en particulier. Mais il semblerait que vous n'avez pas su saisir votre chance. Assurez-vous qu'ils ne parlent pas, dans votre intérêt.

-Ils se sont d'ores et déjà donnés la mort, monseigneur, ils n'ont pas le loisir de penser à faire autre chose, soyez-en assurés. Nous les dressons bien.

-Alors qu'ils accomplissent leur mission ou vous n'aurez bientôt plus de tête pour penser. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui… Parfaitement clair.

La lumière émanant de la petite pierre que l'homme tenait dans sa main se tarit et il la rangea avec soin dans une de ses poches. Sinbad choisi ce moment sortir de leur cachette, se jetant avec rapidité sur sa cible. A peine l'autre eu t-il le temps de dégainer qu'ils se retrouvaient déjà dos au mur, une épée pointée sur lui. Sinbad lui sourit d'un air fier et supérieur alors qu'il appuyait davantage sa main contre l'épaule de l'homme pour le maintenir en place.

-On dirait que nous avons des choses à nous dire ?

-Vous ! Vous avez tout détruit… Tout est à cause de vous !

-J'en suis navré. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui a conclu un marché avec Al Sarmen en premier lieu. Ceci est votre erreur.

Avec rage l'homme le repoussa et dégaina son épée à son retour.

-Comment vous… Tch, tuez-moi, cela vaudra mieux. Cela sera mon sort, de toute manière.

Sinbad haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas envie. Par contre je peux vous enfermer pour vous questionner. Nos geôles sont très confortables et vous seriez en vie.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir que ce que vous savez déjà… J'ai toujours, toujours travaillé avec cette organisation. Elle m'a tout apporté, elle me fournissait du travail, des richesses ! Jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous prennent comme cible…

Sinbad haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules en souriant.

-Je suis difficile à tuer, je n'y peux rien.

Son adversaire leva soudainement son épée et s'apprêta à frapper quand son bras fut retenu par un cordon rouge qui se détacha à la seconde ou Sinbad saisit à nouveau le col de l'homme, le poussant avec violence contre le mur.

-Non, ce que je voudrais savoir maintenant est d'un tout autre ressort. Quels liens avez-vous avec ces hommes et enfants qui nous ont attaqués ?

-Vous devriez pourtant le savoir, répliqua l'autre en riant.

Ja'far ferma les yeux et quitta finalement sa cachette, allant rejoindre Sinbad.

-Il est leur propriétaire, Sin.

-Oh, je savais que la corde de tout à l'heure ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre… Je n'ai jamais vu personne utilisant une arme similaire.

Il adressa un sourire malsain à Ja'far qui le regardait sans vraiment le voir, des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs teintés de rouge et jusque là enfouis, oubliés, se bousculant d'un seul coup dans sa mémoire.

-J'ai élevé des centaines de jeunes enfants, j'ai offert une chance à tous ces gamins sans avenir de survivre.

Ja'far serra avec force son couteau, l'empoignant si fort qu'il commençait à se couper l'intérieur de la main.  
_Elevé ? Vous appelez élevé le fait d'acheter des enfants, de les garder dans des geôles en ne les nourrissant qu'après avoir accompli leurs ordres ?_

-Je ne me rappelle pas de tous bien sûr mais… Il est difficile d'oublier un assassin aussi talentueux. Les habitants des régions du nord avec une peau et des cheveux aussi pâles sont de toutes manières rares et difficiles à oublier. Mais les résultats ont vite remboursé le prix que je t'ai payé, numéro trente-sept, et j'aimerais vraiment…

Des images se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Des souvenirs de son interlocuteur, de son sourire de dément, des entraînements, des coups de bâtons et de fouets donnés à ceux qui s'écroulaient de fatigue, de la pièce sombre et humide qui avait représenté son univers pendant une dizaine d'années, des bandages imprégnée du sang de ses cibles, des cris, des hurlements et des pleurs quand, lorsqu'il n'était pas assez rapide, ses cibles imploraient la pitié, d'un garçon qui s'était caché sous la table, trop en évidence pour pouvoir être épargné…  
Ja'far eu un mouvement de recul inconscient alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fortement les armes qu'il avait détesté pendant des années mais qui avaient représenté son seul moyen de survivre.

-Reviens, retourne à la place où tu dois être… Un assassin restera toujours un assassin qu'importe le nombre de fois où tu essayeras de te laver les mains. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être effacé... Ou changé.

Sinbad frappa soudainement avec violence l'homme avant que Ja'far ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que son roi, son ami, relevait plusieurs fois de suite l'homme pour le frapper encore et encore, ses yeux brillant d'une haine que même Ja'far avait peu vu.  
La bouche en sang, affalé sur le sol, leur ennemi leur lança un regard noir, essayant vainement d'atteindre Sinbad avec son épée.

-C'est à cause de vous deux… Que j'ai perdu ça, dit-il en indiqua l'endroit où devait se trouver son oreille droite. Ce jour… Au donjon de Partevia quand Al Sarmen nous a demandé de vous tuer et que j'ai envoyé celui dans lequel j'avais le plus d'espoir… Vous êtes la seule cible que je n'ai pas pu atteindre, ô Roi Sinbad… Et toi, tu l'as suivi. N'avais-tu pas tout ce que tu désirais ? Tu aurais pu devenir…

Sinbad le frappa une nouvelle fois, incapable de le laisser parler à son plus proche général ainsi. Une rage non contenue menaçait d'exploser et il se faisait violence du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retenir la main qui tenait son épée. Combien de fois, étant plus jeune, il avait désiré détruire cette parodie d'orphelinat, combien de fois, malgré sa nature joyeuse et optimiste, il avait voulu réduire le responsable en cendres. Combien de fois, face aux réactions semblables à celles d'une bête sauvage du jeune enfant que Ja'far était, il avait voulu le soulager de ses maux, le libérer des cauchemars qui le hantait chaque nuit, de soigner ses jambes qui, mal soignées, arborait des cicatrices profondes et douloureuses. Et maintenant il le tenait, il l'avait devant lui, des années plus tard. Il ressentait une colère qu'il avait peu éprouvé hormis face aux hommes d'Al Sarmen, une colère qui lui avait lui-même permis de se venger. Se préparant à le frapper une nouvelle fois il se figea quand il vit les longues cordes rouges de Valalark Sei se déroulant devant ses yeux, les deux lames entourées des deux serpents blancs se logeant directement dans la poitrine de l'homme. La lumière semblable à la foudre les parcouru et empira l'état de sa cible qui s'effondra à terre hurlant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune réserve d'air. Ja'far ne le lâcha pas, continuant à utiliser le pouvoir de Baal plusieurs minutes après que son bourreau ait rendu son dernier souffle.  
Sinbad se posta devant lui, le prenant dans ses bras, une main posée sur la tête de Ja'far, geste qui avait toujours réussi à le calmer quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, et l'autre sur ses mains, les forçant à se baisser. Appelant silencieusement Baal, il le somma d'arrêter de nourrir l'arme de son général et les serpents disparurent aussitôt.

-Eh. C'est terminé.

Il sentit les bras de Ja'far s'abaisser alors qu'un tintement témoignait que les lames étaient tombées à terre.

-Sin, je suis…

Sinbad s'écarta pour voir le visage du jeune homme qui affichait l'expression de douleur, de peur et de regrets qu'il avait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir.

-Ne sois pas désolé d'avoir été plus rapide que moi. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je l'aurais exécuté moi-même, et d'une manière plus lente. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Maintenant il ne pourra plus nuire.

Ja'far regarda le sol, enroulant machinalement son arme autour de ses bras.

-Je le savais… Ce garçon là haut, il avait des cicatrices mal recousues comme…

Il secoua la tête, regardant sur le côté.

-J'aurais dû le savoir.

-Eh.

Il posa une main sur épaule, lui souriant.

-Allons voir où en sont les autres. Et il faut que tu ailles laver ça sinon ça ne partira pas, ajouta t-il en indiquant les vêtements tachetés ça et là de marques maintenant brunies.

Sinbad afficha cependant une expression de remord qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de son intendant.

-Ja'far. Si quelqu'un est désolé ici… C'est moi. Je t'ai forcé à continuer dans ce chemin en sachant que…

Le général changea subitement d'expression, se redressant et lançant un regard déterminé et réprobateur à son roi.

-Vous ne m'avez forcé en rien. C'est la voie que j'ai choisi. Et je la suivrais jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez votre objectif ou que je meure. … Malgré tout il a dit la vérité.

Il soupira.

-Je suis plutôt doué à ça… Mais vous m'avez donné une raison de le faire. Alors si par ma vie ou ma mort je puis vous protéger ainsi que le royaume, de quelques manières que ce soit, peu importe les moyens que j'aurais à utiliser, quelque soit ce que je dois redevenir alors je le ferais. Je vous l'ai dit, déjà, non ?

Sinbad sourit, s'avouant vaincu.

-Et je le sais… Cela fait plus de dix que je le sais. Même si le garçon que tu as rencontré n'est plus vraiment là. (Il le regarda dans les yeux.) Enfin… ça ira ?

Ja'far jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette à terre.

-Oui… Oui ça va. Mais… On ne peut pas le laisser là.

Sinbad le poussa, l'incitant à sortir de la ruelle pour remonter au palais.

-Je vais appeler des gardes pour nous en débarrasser. Maintenant allons-y, ils doivent tous nous attendre !

Il regarda le corps de l'homme avec mépris, indiquant d'un mouvement de têtes aux gardes qui étaient restés à proximité de l'emmener.

-Ce qu'il a dit est problématique.

-Ils essayent de séparer les généraux ainsi que notre l'armée.

-Et je m'attends à ce qu'un nouveau conflit, devrais-je dire un semblant de conflit, apparaisse dans un autre pays de l'Alliance. Ils essayent de vider Sindria de sa force et d'empêcher quiquonque de nous rejoindre.

-Il faut que nous contactions Yamuraiha, ils ne vont peut-être pas essayer d'attaquer Heliohapt de front mais établir un siège pour occuper suffisamment longtemps les nôtres et ceux d'Heliohapt qui pourrait nous venir en aide.

Sinbad marqua une pause.

-Ja'far, va envoyer des hommes à la rencontre de chacun de nos pays alliés, ils sont peut-être déjà en place sans que nous le sachions.

-Bien.

-Et après tu laves ça et tu vas te reposer jusqu'à ce que je te rappelle.

-Quoi ? Mais Sin je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me…

-C'est un ordre.

Les épaules de Ja'far s'affaissèrent. Il n'obéissait pas toujours à ce que Sinbad lui disait mais il ne pouvait ignorer le regard qu'il lui adressait maintenant.

-N'utilisez pas votre aura de roi contre moi.

Sinbad afficha un grand sourire, prenant déjà la direction du palais alors qu'il laissait Ja'far rejoindre ses hommes.

-Un roi fait ce qu'il souhaite ! Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages !

Ja'far s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il en profitait déjà bien assez mais il était déjà trop loin. Il soupira avec une grimace d'exaspération mais laissa échapper un sourire quand il serra le tissu de sa jupe dans sa main.

-Certaines choses changent mais d'autres restent et resteront immuablement intactes. Même si vous avez changé, vous êtes toujours le même. Et cela, au moins, ne changera pas.

C'est un avec un sourire rassuré qu'il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sans un regard, du lieu du conflit, s'apprêtant à donner des ordres aux hommes qui l'avaient maintenant rejoint.  
_Mais je vous suis au moins reconnaissant de m'avoir donné cet ordre, ce jour à Partevia._

**_Flashback. Donjon de Baal, Partevia_**

-Et donc, quel est ton nom ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, lançant un regard furtif à Sinbad avant de reporter son attention sur le mur. Il sentit néanmoins la désagréable sensation qu'il avait quand quelqu'un le fixait et c'était tout à fait ce que ce garçon turbulent aux cheveux violets était en train de faire.

-Hum… Ca va être compliqué si tu ne me dis pas ton nom.

Drakon soupira, exaspéré.

-Sin, son statut est à peu près le même que celui d'un esclave, c'est possible qu'il n'en n'ait pas ou qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus. Et pourquoi ça t'intéresses de toute façon ?

Sinbad se releva avec un grand sourire.

-Parce qu'il va venir avec nous !

-Pardon ?! s'exclama Drakon, lâchant les bouts de bois qu'il avait dans les bras et tirant Sinbad à l'écart. Enfin, tu n'es pas sérieux, il a essayé de te tuer !

Sinbad avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui, ce qui ne rassurait guère son compagnon de fortune.

-Et alors ? Il n'a pas réussi ! Si ça te plaît pas t'as qu'à partir devant.

-Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai promis à tes parents de te pro… SINBAD !

L'autre garçon était déjà retourné auprès de l'enfant qui ne bougeait pas d'iota.

-Je te l'ai déjà demandé non ? Et on s'est occupé des deux personnes qui te suivaient, tu n'as plus personne à qui obéir maintenant. Tu peux choisir !

Il prit les mains de l'enfant sous le regard dépité de Drakon qui ne prit pas la peine de le prévenir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le garçon aux cheveux gris avait en effet sortis ses deux couteaux avec rapidité et menaçait à nouveau Sinbad qui avait paré en riant.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est plutôt fort !

Il rangea son épée et attrapa un des couteaux à main nue, la faisant saigner au passage, et la baissa doucement. Ce geste perturba le garçon qui ne comprit pas pourquoi l'autre se blessait volontairement et laissa Sinbad attraper la seconde lame de la même manière.

-Tu vois, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre avec nous. Si tu ne veux pas nous suivre alors restes-ici, nous ne te forcerons pas. Mais si tu veux venir…

Une étincelle passa dans le regard de Sinbad.

-Tu sais, mon rêve est d'être le plus grand des explorateurs, de découvrir toutes les richesses que ce monde recèle, de parcourir et de vaincre d'autres donjons comme celui-ci! Pour moi, un marin est la personne avec le plus de liberté en ce monde. Aucune frontière, aucune limite, aucun obstacle, seulement un avenir ! Je veux vraiment goûter à cela ! Et ce ne serait pas assez amusant si je le faisais seul !

Il se releva avec un grand sourire, tendant la main vers le garçon qui le regardait maintenant avec un peu plus d'attention.

-Si ça te dis, viens ! Tu veux vivre, n'est pas ce pas ?

Il capta le léger changement qui apparu dans le regard du garçon.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit assez fort pour être mon égal et assurer mes arrières ! Drakon dit que j'ai besoin d'être protégé.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Alors pourquoi je n'aurais qu'une seule personne pour le faire ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de visiblement trouver une nouvelle idée et sauter sur ses pieds.

-J'ai trouvé ! Ja'far !

Drakon le regarda avec interrogation alors qu'il s'agenouillait une nouvelle fois devant le garçon.

-C'est joli, non ? Ca signifie l'indépendance, la force et la responsabilité mais aussi la vulnérabilité et la bonté. On ne se connaît pas encore mais je sens en quelque sorte que ce prénom te conviendra… Je le sais !

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante, accompagné de Drakon qui avait déjà rassemblé leurs bagages et affuté leurs armes. L'enfant ne bougea pas et regarda ses deux petits bras pratiquement entièrement recouvert de cordes rouges et fixa ses couteaux pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Les serrant enfin, il jeta un dernier regard aux hommes qui avaient été envoyés pour tuer Sinbad en cas d'échec et secoua la tête. C'était la première fois, la toute première fois dans sa courte vie que quelqu'un lui parlait ainsi. Bien sûr, la nature joviale et exubérante du garçon l'avait quelque peu agacé quand il avait voulu se rapprocher de lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner ses paroles dans sa tête, de sentir que, malgré son âge à peine plus vieux, il détenait quelque chose qui rendait ses paroles réalisables. Il pouvait toujours accomplir sa mission plus tard après tout mais, pour le moment, il avait simplement envie de suivre ce garçon au sourire communicatif. C'est avec une émotion jusque là inconnue dans son cœur qu'il commença à marcher doucement puis courir enfin en direction de la salle suivante, suivant facilement les voix des deux autres enfants. Courant vers, il ne le savait pas encore, l'homme qu'il allait pour toujours suivre et servir. Vers son avenir.  
_Ja'far… Je pense pouvoir m'y habituer._

**_Heliohapt, palais royal_**

-… Ces hommes seront à vos frontières dans quelques jours. Au nom de notre roi Sinbad et de l'alliance des sept mers, nous sommes venus vous offrir notre aide.

Le roi dévisagea le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui en contrebas des marches qui séparaient le trône des visiteurs et serviteurs qui venaient s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Sinbad est toujours aussi prompt à réagir. Fort bien, je vous laisse le loisir de vous occuper de ces envahisseurs. Si certains d'entre eux arrivent néanmoins à passer, nous serons prêts. Drakon, auriez-vous l'obligeance de renseigner nos tacticiens sur les mouvements de notre ennemi ?

Il inclina la tête.

-Sans aucun problème, sire.

-Vous semblez le plus avisé, je me référerais donc à vous pour toute décision concernant ce problème.

Drakon indiqua le garçon à la peau bronzée qui était toujours agenouillé et qui n'avait pas osé relever la tête. Yamuraiha, quant à elle, s'était éclipsée avec respect quand une communication lui était parvenue à travers l'œil des rukhs qu'elle gardait avec elle.

-Excusez moi sire mais je ne suis qu'un conseiller militaire, notre roi à nommé Sharrkan ici présent comme responsable de l'opération.

Le roi lança un regard dénué de toute sympathie envers Sharrkan, ne se souciant guère de Yamuraiha qui était revenue entre temps.

-Il me faudra une preuve de son efficacité avant cela, je ne veux pas d'un lâche comme défenseur de notre pays.

Sharrkan ferma les yeux mais ne répondit pas, pas même quand Titi, autre membre de la royauté d'Heliohapt qui avait souvent rencontré Sinbad s'avança auprès du roi, indigné.

-Père !

-Mon plus jeune fils est en train de se former et suit la route que tu n'as pas voulu prendre. J'attends beaucoup de lui. Bien plus que je n'ai jamais pu attendre de son aîné.

Yamu vit Sharrkan serrer les dents et se positionna devant lui, s'inclinant légèrement.

-Monsieur, une communication nous est parvenue de Sindria. Ils ont été attaqués pendant la nuit et notre roi a appris que cette opération ici n'était qu'une ruse pour tenir éloignée une partie des forces du royaume. Il se peut, d'après lui, que l'armée de Kou n'établisse qu'un blocus ici et fasse de même dans d'autres pays de l'alliance. Des hommes ont été envoyés dans chaque pays pour établir un relevé de la situation, dans le cas où un blackout des communications aurait été monté.

Le roi marqua une pause mais ne changea guère d'expression.

-Notre problème ne change guère, je ne veux pas de ces gens aux portes de mon royaume. Nous avons besoin des échanges commerciaux avec les autres pays avoisinants et, s'ils restent, ils auront peur et ne nous fournirons plus. Ce serait une catastrophe pour l'économie de ce pays. Nous avons déjà fort à faire avec les Empires de Laem et de Partevia sans que nous ayons besoin d'autres ennemis. J'ai une forte confiance en Sinbad, tâchez de ne pas l'éroder.

Les trois généraux s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois, s'apprêtant à quitter le palais.

-Drakon, mon garçon, restez ici. J'ai besoin de vos conseils avisés.

-Bien, monsieur.

Le roi jeta un coup d'œil à Sharrkan qui s'était figé et qui était maintenant tourné vers le roi, une expression de fausse assurance sur le visage.

-Père si je dois revenir devant vous après cette mission, ayez meilleure opinion de moi.

Le roi ne répondit pas alors que leurs regards se croisèrent et que les deux jeunes généraux quittèrent finalement les lieux.

-Cela dépendra de la manière dont tu reviendras.


End file.
